


Sam Wilson: Captain America

by DragonisPrime



Series: Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adamantium, Captain America's Shield, Egypt, F/M, Idiots in Love, Luis' Stories, M/M, Mutants, Mutual Pining, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Slow Burn, Valley of the Kings, Vibranium (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: Sam Wilson has taken up the shield and the mantle of Captain America as per Steve Rogers' wishes. The world is changing, and new threats and allies rise for this all-new, all-different Sentinel of Liberty. Aided by Bucky Barnes and a man named Charles Xavier, Captain America will fight for those who can't.





	1. All-New Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope y'all read my Guardians 3 fic, and you damn well better have read my Endgame. Or else you could be a little confused.
> 
> Oh, and just so y'all know, there's going to be these little "Captain's Logs" of Sam being Sam as recaps before every chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes up his first mission as Captain America.

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 001:**

 

You know, when Steve asked me to become Captain America, I told him the shield felt like it belonged to someone else. The shield is mine but... I don't know, feels weird to hold it still. I love the new suit, though. It's flashy, and it looks damn stylish. T'Challa and Shuri provided Vibranium weave for the suit, and trust me. Feels good to be bulletproof. Quote that weird video the Spider-Kid showed me, my shield is the size of a dinner plate.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam sat on the couch in the Avengers Facility, tablet in his hand. Bucky entered, brushing his hair. The television was on in the background.

 

" _Honestly, I'm very curious to see how the July 7th meeting will go._ " One of the news anchors said.

 

" _Agreed. The repeal of the Sokovia Accords paired with the newly crowned Emperor Victor von Doom of Sokovia talking about his country is bound to be interesting._ " The other anchor agreed.

 

"What're you reading, Sam?" Bucky asked.

 

"A trigonometry textbook. I need to figure out shield angles." Sam explained.

 

" _And we have breaking news! An unknown supervillain is attacking Central Park!_ " The first news anchor piped up. Sam and Bucky turned to the television, seeing a man in white and light blue armour with a white helmet destroying trees.

 

"That's a problem." Bucky deadpanned.

 

"Suit up." Sam replied.

****

 

* * *

 

Sam and Bucky stood in the Quinjet, suits on. Sam's suit looked similar to his old suit in construction, but the Captain America Shield was affixed to a magnet on the back and Sam's gauntlets were bulkier. The colour patterns resembled Steve's stealth suit, but with the standard red, white, and blue.

 

"I have to say, I like the suit." Bucky looked Sam up and down.

 

"Thanks." Sam nodded. Bucky looked over to the console.

 

"We're over the drop point." Barnes said. He tapped his wrist, and the door to the Quinjet opened. "I'll find a sniper point. Go be an American Eagle."

 

"American Eagle. Hilarious." Captain America rolled his eyes. He then stepped out of the Quinjet and deployed his wings, taking off into the sky. He looked down at the Park, seeing the villain down below. "Barnes, I have a visual. Moving to engage."

 

" _Roger that._ " Bucky replied. Sam landed and pulled the shield from his back. He retracted his wings and walked slowly towards the villain.

 

"Ooh, a Captain America cosplayer! What's your suit made of?" The villain asked.

 

"Kevlar, Vibranium, and asskicking." Sam grinned.

 

"Let's see if it helps you against this." The villain grinned. "Time for an avalanche." He then raised his hand, and a concussive wave fired. Sam blocked it with his shield, walking slowly towards Avalanche. Avalanche raised his other hand, blasting Sam in his leg. Sam grunted as his leg was swept out from under him, and Captain America spun to right himself.

 

" _Taking the shot, Sam._ " The Winter Soldier said. A bullet then flew out of nowhere and impacted Avalanche's face. However, the projectile crumpled just before hitting his skin. " _The hell?_ "

 

"Aw, sorry, Captain Costume Party. Bullets don't work on me." The villain laughed.

 

" _Sam, it's up to you._ " Bucky said. Sam tossed his shield at Avalanche's face, nailing him in his chin. Avalanche growled and Sam deployed his wings, jetting forward and catching the shield before ramming into the villain. Captain America twisted around, his wings retracting as he kicked his opponent in the face. Avalanche reached up and grabbed Sam's foot before slamming him into the ground.

 

"Ow." Sam groaned, getting up.

 

"Face it, you're out of your depth here." Avalanche grinned. Sam heard a  _snikt_ , and a woman with shoulder length chocolate hair in a yellow and blue suit and helmet-mask with two silver claws on each hand and a black and red "X" belt buckle jumped onto Avalanche's back.

 

"Captain America. Need a hand?" The woman smirked.

 

"It couldn't hurt." Sam shrugged. Avalanche lurched forward, and the woman spun off of Avalanche's back and landed next to Sam.

 

"Name's Laura, but I go by Wolverine in the field." The woman explained.

 

"Sam Wilson. Captain America." Sam replied.

 

"Time to get to work, Cap." Laura smiled. She charged, jumping in the air and twirling, slashing into Avalanche's suit with his claws. Sam joined in with punches and strikes from his shield.

 

"Make me a groove!" Sam ordered. Wolverine nodded, digging her claws into Avalanche's suit. Sam pressed his shield into the groove before letting go and jetting away. He swung back around and drove his boots into the shield, sending the disk through Avalanche's armour. He roared in pain, grabbing Laura by the wrists.

 

"Just like your father." He chuckled through the pain.

 

"Not exactly." Laura replied, a claw popping from each foot with a _snikt_. She kicked Avalanche in the chin, cutting his cheek. Sam pulled his shield out and bashed it into Avalanche's face, punching the back of the disk. Avalanche groaned as his helmet cracked and he fell over. Bucky came running up to the two heroes.

 

"Sam, you good?" Bucky asked.

 

"Yeah. Thanks to Laura here. That guy... That guy was not great for a first run with the shield." Sam gestured to Avalanche.

 

"He's also not like anything either of you have dealt with." Laura explained, retracting her claws and pulling her helmet-mask from her head. "Or like me."

 

"And who are you?" Bucky asked.

 

"Laura Howlett." Laura explained.

 

"Howlett? Why do I recognize that name?" Barnes asked.

 

"Because I got it from my father, Logan. You fought with him on D-Day. It's a long story, and I'd love to explain it to you more. If you could just come with me." Wolverine explained.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I appreciate the help, but where do you want us to go?" Sam asked.

 

"The Xavier School For Higher Learning."

 

* * *

 

Laura, Sam, and Bucky stepped out of a SR-71 Blackbird onto the the tarmac of a mansion.

 

"How does a school we've never heard of have the budget for this?" Sam whispered to Bucky.

 

"Or for a Blackbird? I was around when those were getting developed. HYDRA wanted them, but couldn't get one because of how insanely guarded they were." Bucky replied.

 

"Crazy Stark level money here." Captain America chuckled. Barnes gestured to a large blue man covered in fur. Sam shrugged, just as confused. The three got to the door, which Laura opened.

 

"After you." She gestured. Sam and Bucky walked in, looking around at the Mansion. They continued down the hallway, seeing various students scurrying around the halls.

 

"Is that Captain America?" One male student with white feathered wings whispered to his friend.

 

"It is." Sam smiled. The student with wings came over, and his friend ducked into a classroom.

 

"Hi, I'm... I'm Warren. I'm a friend of Laura's. I'd love to talk if you have time." Warren looked at Laura.

 

"I'll go tell the Professor you're here." Laura smiled before walking away. Sam and Bucky were left with Warren.

 

"I, uh... You're kind of my hero." Warren explained. He pointed over his back at his wings. "You know. Flying. It's my only real power, other than healing. But you prove that flying can be a damn cool thing. So... Thanks, Cap."

 

"I'm... Glad to be an inspiration." Sam said. Warren smiled and walked away. Sam gave Bucky a quick confused look and Bucky gave him a shit-eating grin.

 

"Get used to it, Captain Falcon." Barnes smiled. Captain America rolled his eyes. Laura returned.

 

"Professor Xavier will see you now.' She explained.

 

* * *

 

**Berlin**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Zemo sat in his cell, reading 'The Tragedy of Julius Caesar" quietly. Everett Ross walked in and smiled at the two guards.

 

"If I could have a moment with the prisoner." He instructed. The two guards nodded and left.

 

"Come to gloat again, Agent Ross? I get restored after spending 3 years gone, and I'm still here." Zemo asked.

 

"Actually, I'm here to help you." The agent's mouth moved, but the voice wasn't his. Instead, it was a woman's voice. 'Ross' put his hand on the cell's scanner, and it opened. Zemo stepped out, and 'Ross' smiled. His skin shifted and changed, and a blue woman with yellow eyes and a bob of red hair smiled. She wore a white armoured vest, boots, and pants with a waist cape and loincloth, and a pistol was strapped to her hip.

 

"Who are you?" Zemo asked.

 

"My name's Mystique. I heard you're a man with a set of skills that can help me. And the way I see it, I think you owe me." The woman explained with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Students and Breakouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky meet Charles Xavier and discover what world they live in. Mystique and Zemo escape from the JCTCTF Facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just diving into the Mutants, folks!

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 002:**

 

Right, so this Laura chick? Insane plane. I mean, it's a Blackbird. The Quinjet's cool and fancy but Blackbirds have style. Style aside, she's got skills. Those claws are handy in a fight, and she's fast. The fight against this Avalanche guy would've been a helluva lot longer without her. I really need to get better with this shield. Captain America can't keep getting his ass saved. Bucky will never let me live it down.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam and Bucky followed Laura into an office decorated with various busts and books. A bald man in a three piece suit and sitting in wheelchair sat behind the desk.

 

"Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. Just the men I wanted to see. My name is Charles Xavier. I run this school." The man explained.

 

"Xavier, yeah." Bucky looked at Sam. "That's old money right there."

 

"Yes, we go back a few generations." Charles chuckled.

 

"Why did you want to see us?" Sam asked.

 

"Captain, you can help us." Xavier explained, wheeling himself from behind the desk. "You see, a few minutes ago, a woman broke into the Joint Counter Terrorism Central Task Force Building in Germany."

 

"I don't like where this is going." Captain America deadpanned.

 

"She released a prisoner." Xavier continued.

 

"Oh, I really don't like this." The Winter Soldier groaned.

 

"Helmut Zemo." Charles finally finished. "Thank you for letting me finish that thought."

 

"Sorry." Sam gave a mildly guilty look.

 

"I'll call the Quinjet. We're going to Germany." Bucky said.

 

"Mind if I tag along?" Laura asked.

 

"Sure. Don't scratch my jet." Sam smiled.

 

"T'Challa and Stark's jet. They paid for it." Bucky smirked.

 

"Shut up." Captain America rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**Berlin**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Zemo and Mystique walked through the hallways of the JCTCTF Building. Mystique's skin shifted, and she took on the appearance of a guard. She then shot a nearby guard and dragged him behind her and Zemo into a side room.

 

"Put on the armour." She ordered, her normally female British accent having vanished into a deep American man's voice. Zemo nodded, taking off his shirt and stripping the armour off of the guard. He slipped his feet into the pants, and then the boots before looking up at Mystique.

 

"Thank you." Zemo said as he put on the shirt.

 

"You're welcome. My benefactor, he wanted to thank you." Mystique explained.

 

"For what?" Zemo asked, pulling the balaclava on.

 

"You tore the Avengers apart. They lost to Thanos. He unleashed cosmic radiation of unprecedented levels into the universe, wiping out half the universe. Then he did it again, destroying the Infinity Stones. Then the Avengers used the Infinity Stones to bring everyone back, and then again to kill Thanos. The amount of cosmic energy has had... Consequences. People like me. Mutants. We're formed by intensive cosmic energy altering our genetics. The amount of Mutants has skyrocketed in the past three years. My benefactor has a vested interest in there being more Mutants. As such, he wished to thank you by freeing you." Mystique explained. Zemo finished putting the armour on, and the two left the room. They walked in stride towards the exit, guns ready. They reached an elevator, and the two entered. They descended one floor, and Sharon Carter entered the elevator. She was wearing a variation of the uniform Natasha had worn during the Insight Crisis.

 

"Soldiers." Sharon nodded at Zemo and Mystique.

 

"Agent." Mystique nodded back. Sharon turned her back away from the two villains.

 

"I'm going down to secure the garage." Sharon explained.

 

"We were assigned to do the same." Mystique replied.

 

"Always nice to have backup." Agent 13 smiled to herself. "Not always required, though. And I know for a fact I don't have any." She then spun around, kicking Mystique in the face. Mystique hit the wall, her disguise shifting for a moment before solidifying again.

 

"You're out of your league, Agent." The mutant chuckled, shifting into her natural form.

 

"That's what they all say." Sharon smirked. She then jumped up, kneeing Zemo in the side of the chin before kicking off of his chest and drop kicking Mystique. The Mutant hit the side of the elevator and grunted before getting up and cracking her neck. She jumped at Sharon, punching her in the gut. Sharon grunted in pain before kneeing Mystique in the gut. She then picked up Mystique and threw her at the wall, accidentally smashing the security camera. The Mutant grunted and fell to the floor as Agent 13 pulled out her pistol and pointed it at her. Sharon turned off the safety, but was smacked in the back of the head by the butt of Zemo's rifle. Mystique got up, transforming into Sharon. The elevator arrived at the garage, and the door opened with a ding. Two guards ran up.

 

"Agent Carter, what happened?" One of the guards asked.

 

"A shapeshifter infiltrated the facility. Zemo is on the loose. This one and I are going to lock down the perimeter." She motioned to Zemo.

 

"The shapeshifter transformed into Agent Carter." Zemo gestured to the unconscious Sharon, having adapted a German accent.

 

"Right. We'll take her in." The other guard nodded. They then let Mystique and Zemo pass before picking up Sharon and dragging her away. The two villains then strolled to an armoured truck and got in, Mystique driving. They reached the gate, and Mystique put her eye to the scanner. The gate opened, and the two drove away.

 

"Where are we going?" Zemo asked.

 

"You ever been to Egypt?" Mystique asked.

 

* * *

 

**Above the Atlantic Ocean**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, and Laura stood in the Quinjet, looking at a news feed.

 

" _Convicted terrorist and the man responsible for the Avengers Civil War, Helmut Zemo, has been broken out of prison by an unknown shapeshifter. The shapeshifter took the forms of Agents Everett Ross and Sharon Carter in the breakout before the real Sharon Carter managed to stop the shapeshifter. The assailant is now being held behind heavy security._ " The newscaster explained.

 

"I don't like it." Laura said.

 

"Don't like what?" Sam asked.

 

"This is Mystique we're talking about. She's a master at prison breaks. It's not her style to get caught." Laura explained. Bucky's eyes narrowed.

 

"That's not Mystique." Bucky said. Laura gave a confused look.

 

"Barnes, are you crazy? That Xavier guy's a psychic. He said it's Mystique." Captain America raised his brow.

 

"No, I mean..." Bucky began before rewinding the feed.

 

" _...took the forms of Agents Everett Ross and Sharon Carter in the breakout before the real Sharon Carter managed to stop the shapeshifter. The assailant is now being held behind heavy security._ " The report played back.

 

"That's not Mystique they have contained." Sam realized. He paused for a moment. "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Impostor Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bucky, and Laura arrive in Germany to collect Sharon Carter. Mystique and Zemo flee to Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have questions, feel free to leave them in the comments or hop on over to my Tumblr.

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 003:**

 

Right, so these Mutants? Crazy shit. When I said that everyone has a gimmick these days, I didn't realize how right I was. We've got a kid with wings, we've got a guy who's a big blue furry man almost as strong as Rhodey's armour, we've got a lady with metal claws and ridiculous healing powers, and we've got a lady who be literally anyone. I miss the days when the weirdest heroes were Vision, Wanda, and Thor. Well, I've got a job to do. And at least Xavier is training a school of heroes.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Berlin**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, and Laura disembarked from the Quinjet, dressed in civilian clothing.

 

"More Americans, great." One of the guards groaned quietly as the three walked by.

 

"Do I tell him I'm Canadian?" Laura whispered to Bucky.

 

"No, that would probably just annoy him more." Bucky replied. Everett Ross emerged from the building.

 

"Captain. Soldier. Girl I don't know." Ross nodded at Sam, Bucky, and Laura in rapid succession.

 

"The name's Laura Howlett. I'm... Their backup. The shapeshifter is in my wheelhouse." Wolverine explained. Ross nodded slowly.

 

"Right. I'll... Take you to the prisoner, then." Ross said.

 

* * *

 

**Hannover**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo drove in silence, Mystique having changed her form to one similar to her true state, but with pale skin rather than blue and blue-green eyes rather than yellow. Zemo was dressing in black pants, boots, and a button up shirt. The two had ditched the military vehicle and now were driving a silver Ford Focus.

 

"Your benefactor. Who is he?" Zemo finally asked.

 

"He's a Mutant too, but far more powerful. The more Mutants there are, the stronger he becomes." Mystique explained. She then reached into her bag, pulling a mask out. "That's a Photostatic Veil. Developed for SHIELD for covert operations. It's not as good as my powers, but it'll change your face and voice."

 

"Thank you." Zemo said, putting it on. His face shifted, and his appearance became that of the guard he had taken his military gear from at the Facility.

 

"We're flying to Hurghada. We take off in a few hours." Mystique explained.

 

* * *

 

**Berlin**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, Laura, and Ross entered the room where Sharon's cell was being kept. Sharon was pacing in the containment module before stepping up to the glass with a look of absolute relief.

 

"Sam, Barnes, thank God you two are here. They think I'm the shapeshifter. I'm equal parts flattered and insulted." Sharon explained. She then paused, looking at Laura. "And who are you?"

 

"I'm Laura. I'm helping these two with their mission." Laura explained.

 

"Awesome. Can you get me out of here?" Agent 13 smiled.

 

"Not so fast. We aren't totally sure that she's not our shapeshifter yet." Ross cut in.

 

"Mystique can't absorb memories. Ask her something only the real Sharon would know." Wolverine folded her arms and shrugged.

 

"Right." Sam nodded. He and Bucky then did a terrible two-man huddle.

 

"What do we ask her?" Bucky asked.

 

"Hell if I know. Are you the master interrogator?" Sam asked.

 

"Okay, fine. Let me think." The Winter Soldier sighed.

 

"We're on the clock here." Captain America replied.

 

"Don't rush me!" Barnes growled.

 

"Of course, your majesty!" Wilson growled back.

 

"I've got something!" Bucky yelled.

 

"About time, Barnes!"

 

"Piss off, Wilson!"

 

"Guys." Sharon groaned.

 

"Right." Bucky said. The two broke from their huddle. "Okay, Sharon. Before the Avengers Civil War, you delivered our gear to us. What happened after that?"

 

"Oh, damn it. You chose this?" Sharon groaned. "Ugh. After I gave you guys your gear, Steve and I talked. And then we kissed. It was weird. He leaned, like, 30 to 40% of the way in for the kiss. I think he might have originally been going for a hug, but I grabbed his head because my brain and my lips were thinking two very different things. My brain was thinking "Sharon, don't! Him and Aunt Peggy! He could have been your uncle!", but my lips were thinking "Screw that, you can make out with Captain America!". So we kissed." Sharon put her head in her hands as Laura and the guards suppressed laughter. Ross was left with a dumbfounded look as Bucky and Sam looked at each other.

 

"That was worth the time it took you to come up with it, Barnes." Sam grinned.

 

"Shut up, Wilson." Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

"I..." Ross began. "I... I honestly would have been convinced by you just saying you gave Team Cap their gear back. But the honesty does..." He choked back a giggle. "Reinforce it."

 

"Can you guys let me out of here?" Sharon asked, blushing.

 

"Open it up, you two." Ross ordered the guards. They nodded, pressing their hands to the scanners. Agent 13's cell opened, and she stepped out. She then walked over to Bucky and punched him in his flesh and blood shoulder.

 

"Dick move, Barnes." Sharon shook her head in annoyance.

 

"Hey, at least he didn't do it in front of Steve." Sam defended Bucky.

 

"That..." Carter paused. "Is a fair point."

 

* * *

 

Bucky, Sharon, and Laura stood in the Quinjet, looking over a map. Sam walked out of the cockpit and up to them.

 

"Security at a car park about half an hour away from the JCTCTF Facility shows two people looking like me and Zemo stealing a silver Ford Focus." Sharon explained.

 

"Do we have the plates?" Sam asked.

 

"No. The camera quality is crap." Agent 13 shook her head.

 

"We can use her MO. She's likely heading to an airport to flee to some country far away." Laura piped up.

 

"There's a lot of airports in Germany. 'Heading to an airport' doesn't really narrow it down too far." Bucky replied.

 

"We should call in some help. Laura, do you think your Professor can find them?" Sam asked.

 

"No. Mystique's powers prevent her from being detected by the Professor. She's also known to carry mental dampening tech for when she needs to hide someone else. It just seems to the Professor that there's nothing there." Wolverine explained.

 

"This dampening tech. What does it run on?" Sharon asked.

 

"A material called duralumin. It's non-magnetic, undetectable by airport security measures, gives off ELF radio waves when in use." Laura explained.

 

"ELF waves match the frequency of lightning and magnetism. We can track that with the right equipment." Agent 13 told the group.

 

"Looks like we're going to Wakanda." Sam nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts on who Mystique's benefactor is?
> 
> Also, I'm considering a series of one-shots for the universe. Would y'all like to see that?


	4. Pasts and Panthers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap goes to Wakanda for help. Mystique and Zemo arrive in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I don't think I quite explained what the one-shots would entail last chapter. They'd be in-canon with the universe, but they'd be little tidbits or stories that just weren't told. The Wedding Afterparty, Corvus, Tony, and Nebula in space, the alternate Black Order's fight against the alternate Korath and Ronan, etc.

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 004:**

 

I hate shapeshifters. They make the job really difficult. I mean, I know the Reality Stone lets Vision do it, but he's not a massive dick. Loki's... Loki, but he's busy doing stuff with his brother, so he's not making my life bullshit. But this Mystique chick? God, I hate her. And Zemo. Come on! Why free him? There's something going on here, and I wish our resident mind readers could figure it out.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Wakanda**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Team Cap disembarked from the Quinjet on the Wakandan landing pad, where Shuri and Okoye waited for them.

 

"Do we bow?" Sharon whispered to Sam.

 

"Not that kind of country. Rhodey got Bruce to do it when we showed up before Thanos, though." Sam smiled. Sharon stifled a laugh.

 

"Captain, Sergeant. It's early, but it sounded urgent, so I'm not that annoyed." Shuri grinned.

 

"I am." Okoye piped up. Sharon stifled another laugh before  regaining her professional composure.

 

"My brother was going to meet you two as well, but he is rather busy with the Council preparing for the upcoming assembly of the United Nations." Shuri explained.

 

"That's alright, Shuri. You're just the Panther we needed to see." Bucky smiled.

 

"Ah, you have technology problems." The Black Pantheress realized.

 

"Yeah. We need to track a specific energy signature." Sam explained.

 

"It's a compound called duralumin. It's non-magnetic, and it gives off ELF radio waves when in use." Laura explained.

 

"Fascinating." Shuri smiled before pausing. "Who are you?"

 

"Oh, shit. My apologies, Queen Regent. My name is Laura Howlett." Laura explained.

 

" _Vous ne devriez vraiment pas jurer devant la royauté._ " Sharon grinned at Laura, who gave Sharon an annoyed look.

 

" _Honnêtement, je m'en fous._ " Shuri laughed. "Come, you two. Join me in my lab." Laura and Sharon then followed Shuri into the palace, leaving Sam and Bucky with Okoye.

 

"I assume you'll be staying for a bit. You know your way to the guest wing." Okoye said plainly before walking away.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo drove a blue Mazda 3 down a quiet and arid road with various rocks and sand structures in the distance.

 

"Where are we going?" Zemo asked.

 

"Are you familiar with the Valley of the Kings?" Mystique answered his question with one of her own.

 

"I have a passing familiarity. My son... He quite liked Ancient Egypt." Zemo said, his voice sad.

 

"Well, that's where we're going. That's where my benefactor is. It'll make more sense when we get there." The Mutant explained. Zemo nodded slowly. The two sat in silence for a little while longer. "Tell me about yourself, Zemo. I'm curious."

 

"I was born in 1978 in Sokovia. I was 13 when the Soviet Union fell and my father died for being a Soviet loyalist. I eventually became a Colonel in the Sokovian Special Intelligence Forces and the head of the covert squad EKO Scorpion. I met a woman, we had a son. My father lived with us, we were a happy family. Then the Avengers battled Ultron in Sokovia. I lost everyone."

 

"And then you got your revenge." Mystique nodded. "I'm... I'm quite a bit older than most people. I was born in the 1800s. I took on the persona of a British detective and met my wife, Irene Alder. I lost her to the serial killer Jack the Ripper. I... Thought I was alone. Then my benefactor came to me. Gave me a new purpose. I've never looked back."

 

* * *

 

**Wakanda**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam sat on a couch in the guest quarters of the Wakandan Palace, dressed in civilian attire. His face was a pondering one, his gaze locked on his shield. Bucky entered the room from the bathroom, also dressed in civilian attire. His face was shaved to a neat five o'clock shadow, and his hair was freshly washed.

 

"What's going on, Sam? Why so glum?" Bucky asked, sitting down in a chair next to the couch.

 

"I'm just... Thinking, y'know?" Sam replied.

 

"About the shield?" The Winter Soldier asked.

 

"Yeah." Captain America nodded. He sighed. "After Stark's wedding, I tried the shield on. I said it felt like it belonged to someone else. Steve told me it didn't. I promised him that I'd do my best. He said that's why it was mine." Sam paused and looked at Bucky. "And my best has sucked so far. One guy in Central Park, and I needed to get my ass saved. Now we're on a wild goose chase against something that's way out of my league." Another pause, another sigh. "Honestly, I don't know why he didn't give it to you. You're a way more obvious choice. You're an actual super soldier. I'm just a para-rescue guy who worked at the VA after retiring."

 

"Sam." Bucky cut in. "You want to know the most important part of being Captain America?"

 

"Sure." Sam raised an eyebrow at Bucky's question.

 

"It's not the shield, it's not the uniform. It's the willingness to get up, no matter who knocks you down." Barnes explained. "Steve always had someone supporting him. The Howling Commandos during the war. The Avengers when the universe was at stake. You, Natalia, Fury, Sharon, and Hill during the Insight Crisis. A team when you were trying to help me."

 

"Captain America's a leader." Wilson pondered.

 

"No. Captain America is a title." Bucky shook his head. "I didn't follow Captain America. I followed Steve Rogers. Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I followed him. And now? I'm following Sam Wilson. You're right, you're just a para-rescue guy who worked at the VA after retiring. But you put those wings back on when Steve Rogers needed your help. You became an Avenger. You picked up that shield."

 

"That means a helluva lot." Sam smiled. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome. I'm here for whatever help you need. Whatever makes that shield feel lighter." The Winter Soldier smiled.

 

"You're damn good at this therapy thing, you know?" Captain America chuckled before looking back at his shield.

 

"I learned from the best." Bucky smiled, looking at his partner.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo walked through a rocky valley, the sky showing faint signs of a future sunrise. Mystique had morphed into her natural form, with Zemo having shed his Photostatic Veil. Various entrances to tombs sat behind locked gates, and Mystique led Zemo to one tomb in particular.

 

"Tutankhamun." Zemo read the sign.

 

"Egypt's most famous Pharaoh. But what do we really know about him?" Mystique asked, pulling a key from her suit and unlocking the gate. The two descended a staircase, with Zemo's steps being far more measured and respectful than Mystique. "What's the matter, Zemo? Afraid of tombs?"

 

"It is just..." Zemo began before pausing, looking at the body of the Boy King. "Being in a home of the dead evokes powerful emotions. The loss of my family is fresh."

 

"Hmm." The Mutant nodded, cracking her knuckles and putting her hands on the side of the case Tutankhamun's body laid within. "All this time, archaeologists have been looking within the walls of this tomb for another chamber." The case shifted, and another staircase was revealed. "When they should have been looking underneath." The two villains then descended the staircase, and the case containing the mummy slid back over the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request one-shots if you've got an idea you'd like to see me write. My one rule is it cannot be a future event, IE two characters having a child that hasn't appeared yet. I will also veto any one-shots that will have a part in a later story.


	5. The First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap bonds in Wakanda. Zemo meets Mystique's benefactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should hopefully be a long chapter, folks!

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 005:**

 

I think Bucky's been making heart-eyes at me. Like, it's been a month since we all came back from the stupid purple fuck's Snap, and every day we'll be doing something like hanging out in the common room of the Facility. Sometimes I'll look up and he'll look away or he'll raise his phone up. I don't know, maybe I'm just reading into this too deep. It's nice having him watching my back, no matter what he's actually watching. God, I hope he doesn't read these.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Wakanda**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam and Bucky sat across from each other, eating breakfast. Bucky had two fried eggs and a large piece of mutton along with a glass of milk in front of him. Sam was busying himself with a plate of cinnamon and lamb rice and some toast along with a glass of mango juice. Sharon and Laura sat down at the table as well. Laura had two perch fillets, three scrambled eggs, cinnamon rice, and two pieces of toast on her plates, and she poured herself a cup of tea from a nearby kettle. Sharon had the same meal as Bucky, but had replaced one of the eggs with a two pieces of toast and the glass of milk with a cup of coffee. Sam looked at Laura's meal in shock.

 

"My healing factor gives me an insane appetite. I mean, it's great, I can come back from damn near anything. But, like... I'd love to eat out, feel full, and not get a bill at a restaurant over 40 bucks for once." Laura explained.

 

"The Serum gives me that, just less intense." Bucky piped up.

 

"Yeah, but you qualify for the seniors discount at restaurants." Sharon smirked before taking a bite of egg. Bucky gave her an annoyed look.

 

"Ah, the healing factor breakfast! I'm quite familiar." T'Challa chuckled as he entered, pouring himself a cup of tea. He then walked over to the counter, put a piece of mutton and a fried egg between two pieces of toast, and bit into it. Sharon's eyes widened briefly at his creation.

 

"Insane food creations is the most healing factor thing possible." Bucky remarked. Sharon nodded slowly.

 

"Oh, Agent Carter. My sister wanted a word with you once you had grabbed some food. Head down to her lab. Take your breakfast with you." T'Challa explained. Sharon nodded, picking up her food and coffee before leaving. "And Captain, the Tribal Council and I needed a word with you, if you don't mind."

 

"Sure, no worries." Sam picked up his plate, leaving Laura and Bucky alone at the table. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Laura looked at Bucky.

 

"So." Laura piped up, setting her fork down.

 

"So?" Bucky asked before taking a bite of egg.

 

"You and Cap?" Wolverine pried. Bucky began to cough and choke, and Laura smacked him on the back.

 

"W-What?" The Winter Soldier gave her a confused look after clearing his throat of the egg.

 

"Wait, you're not?" The Mutant paused. "All the looks you've been giving him, I thought... Oh." Her face gained a face of realization. "You're not together, but you do like him."

 

"Damn, you're keen." Barnes sighed into his hand. Laura smirked.

 

"He doesn't know, does he?" Laura asked. Bucky shook his head.

 

"Hell, I don't even know if he likes guys." Bucky groaned.

 

"Only one way to find out. Ask him." Wolverine said in a tone that indicated it was obvious. Bucky sighed again.

 

"I... I can't. Not yet. Not with everything going on right now. Time's not right." The Winter Soldier sighed before taking a drink of milk.

 

"The time's never right. You just have to pick one." Laura said before biting into her fish.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo descended the staircase, eerie lights around them. Various paintings in the Egyptian style sat on the walls, the colours vibrant in the dark atmosphere. He saw four figures surrounding a grey-blue pyramid. The first was younger than the rest and wore a white Atef crown and had dark green, almost black, skin with pale wings forged of bone and bandages and a mace in his hand. The second wore a blue Khepresh crown and shining silver armour, bore two curved swords in his hands, and had blood red skin and yellow eyes. The third wore a white Khat headdress and robe, held a green sickle and a whip in her hands, and had blue skin and green eyes. Finally, the fourth wore a red Deshret crown and a cloak of yellow snake scales, had an outstretched arm with a cobra curling around it, and had pale white skin and red eyes.

 

"Who are these four?" Zemo asked.

 

"My son, my wife, my vizier, and my general. My first four principle followers. My Horsemen, if you will." A voice came from further down the corridor. Zemo and Mystique walked, and Zemo saw a statue. The man depicted was tall, muscular, wore ornate armour, and had lines going from his lips to raised circles where his ears should be along with glowing white eyes.

 

"Who are you?" Zemo asked.

 

"I have gone by many names. Amenhotep. Akhenaten. The Heretic King. En Sabah Nur. But I prefer... Apocalypse." A deep voice came from within the statue.

 

"The End Times?" Zemo asked.

 

"No, but that is a common misconception." Apocalypse explained, taking the tone of a father educating a child. "Apocalypse does not mean "The End Times", it means "Revelation". And that is what I am. A revelation. I was and am The First Mutant."

 

"What happened to you?" Zemo asked.

 

"I was betrayed by my general's son, Paramasse. He was like his father, a Mutant. But he was mightier than the rest of us. He was gifted with the ability to channel an ancient force of comic power, and the even greater gift of leadership. He raised a group of similarly gifted warriors to fight me. The host of the Spirit of Vengeance, who rode upon a fiery steed. A warrior-king imbued with the might of an indestructible metal from beyond the stars. The chosen avatar of the Moon God Khonshu. And Odin, the Prince of a place known as Asgard." En Sabah Nur said, his tone infuriated at the past, yet not at Zemo.

 

"And what do you want with me?" The Colonel asked.

 

"As I'm sure my child told you, I wish to thank you. I desire to give you power in exchange for your...  Continued service. You can take that power and continue in my service, or you can leave and never hear from me or my forces again." Apocalypse continued.

 

"I..." Zemo paused, considering his options. "I accept." The statue's eyes then flashed, and Zemo's body glowed. When the light subsided, and Zemo looked down at his hand. He now wore a purple balaclava and trench coat over golden and purple armour, and he had multiple weapons on his armour. He had two pistols strapped to his chest, submachine guns on his thighs, a grenade launcher on his right shin, a dagger on his left shin, and a sword and an RPG on his back.

 

"Behold. My new Horseman of War." En Sabah Nur chuckled.

 

* * *

 

**Wakanda**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam and T'Challa entered the Throne Room, where Anubis, Nakia, Okoye, and the other Elders were waiting.

 

" **Ah, Captain America.** " Anubis smiled.

 

"Anubis, good to see you. Rhodey says hi." Sam smiled at the God of the Dead.

 

" **How nice. Give him my regards, will you?** " Anubis asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

 

"Excuse me, Lord Anubis and Captain Wilson. If you could have a seat, we would like to begin." Nakia asked. The group all sat, with T'Challa in his throne and Sam in a guest chair.

 

"In the interest of transparency with our allies, we would like to inform you that we are developing a weapon using the Power Stone entrusted to our care by Vision and Wanda." Okoye explained, a blueprint of a sword shaped cannon with a split down the middle of the 'blade' projecting from her Kimoyo Beads.

 

"Combining the might of Vibranium with the mystical power of Uru from Nidavellir, we are working with Eitri with consultation from Captain Danvers and Corvus Glaive to create this. The Infinity Sword." Nakia added.

 

"What's the potential destructive ability?" Sam asked.

 

"It's surface to air, and designed to destroy a ship similar to Thanos' Sanctuary II." T'Challa explained.

 

"Sounds useful. We won't always have Carol or Thor around to be our heavy hitters. I like it. Keep me posted on the developments." Captain America requested.

 

* * *

 

Sharon and Shuri stood in Shuri's lab, looking over a map of Germany, with the locations of the airports marked.

 

"Hmm... If we triangulate with the radio towers around all the major German airports, we should be able to track residual energy from Mystique's psychic inhibitor." Shuri explained, typing in some information.

 

"And if we compare the radio waves given off by a lightning bolt, we should find some baseline." Sharon added as Bucky and Laura walked in.

 

"If only we could summon a lightning bolt at will." Shuri sighed.

 

"We can. Set your lightning sensor to 177 Bleaker Street. I'll make a call." Bucky ordered before touching his hand to his ear. "Vision, do you copy? Don't ask why, but I need you to go on the Sanctum's roof and summon a lightning bolt." Shuri gave Bucky a thumbs up as the screen beeped. "Great, thanks."

 

"Alright, we have it. Matching signals Mystique and Zemo got on a plan to Hurghada, Egypt." The Black Pantheress explained.

 

"Alright, get Sam and pack your sunscreen. Team Cap's going to Egypt." Agent 13 ordered. Laura, Shuri, and Bucky gave her a confused look.

 

"What the hell was that?" Wolverine whispered.

 

"I don't know, and I don't want to." The Winter Soldier replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doom, Galactus, and now Apocalypse. Plenty of Big Bad material in this universe.


	6. Captains and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap arrives in Egypt and confronts Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ain't done yet, folks! I think we're about... 1/3-1/2 of the way through.

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 006:**

 

Well, Egypt. Always thought Egypt was cool. My mom took me to a King Tut exhibit once. Fun times with her. Now that I'm rolling out with Laura, Sharon, and Bucky to fight a couple of villains there, I'm pretty intrigued. I mean, they're in the Valley of the Kings. Maybe I can convince Bucky to join me in some of the tombs after. There's some really nice art in those. We could make it a... Make it a date? Was I really just about to say that? God, I hope he doesn't read these. I mean, how do you tell your best friend you like them? Ridiculous.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, Sharon, and Laura stood in the Quinjet, suited up.

 

"We don't know what we're going into, but we've going in guns blazing. Mystique and Zemo are in the Valley of the Kings, and we have no idea why or what they're there for. Watch each other's backs. Let's do this." Sam ordered. The door opened, and the four heroes walked out. They saw Mystique and Zemo waiting for them, the slowly rising sun bringing light over the horizon.

 

"Is Sam going to say it?" Laura whispered to Sharon.

 

"Here's hoping." Sharon replied.

 

"Avengers..." Sam began. Sharon and Laura gave each other happy nods. "Let's kick some ass."

 

"Motivational." Bucky chuckled. Sam took his shield off of his back and Laura popped her claws with a  _snikt_  as Bucky and Sharon switched the safety of their guns.

 

"I don't suppose we can convince you to come quietly?" Sharon asked. Zemo replied by pulling the RPG launcher from his back and firing it at the heroes. Captain America and Wolverine jumped in front of the Winter Soldier and Agent 13, blocking the blast with their respective shield and body. Laura looked down at her hip, seeing both her skin and her suit healing.

 

"Nanotech suit works. Nice." She smiled before running at the two villains. Sam took to the air as Sharon opened fire.

 

"Sharon, hold this!" Bucky yelled, tossing his gun to Sharon. She caught it with a shocked look as Bucky began to punch his Vibranium arm. Captain America swooped down and blocked a hail of pistol shots from Zemo as Laura wrapped her legs around Mystique's waist and spun, knocking the shapeshifter off balance.

 

"The hell's he doing?" The Airborne Avenger asked.

 

"I don't know, he's your partner." The Clawed X-Man replied. Bucky then ran at Zemo, and Sam saw that his arm was glowing. Bucky slammed his fist into Zemo's face, creating a kinetic shockwave that knocked the Horseman of War down.

 

"Oh, yeah. Wakandan tech." Sharon nodded, tossing Bucky's gun back to him. The three Avengers and one X-Man then pointed their weapons at Mystique, who stepped into a fighting pose.

 

"Enough." En Sabah Nur's voice came from the Valley itself. One of the walls of the Valley shuddered, and a living statue of a Pharaoh emerged.

 

"Akhenaten." Sharon gasped. The other three heroes looked at her in confusion. "In university, one of my minors was Egyptology."

 

"You are correct, Sharon Carter." En Sabah Nur's voice came from the statue. "I was Akhenaten. But I am now... Apocalypse."

 

"And I'm YOUR end times." Laura smirked, running at Apocalypse. The statue's hand raised, freezing Laura mid run. Her face became a look of fear as she lifted into the air and her arms spread to her sides.

 

"My child, you are no where near my end." He chuckled. He closed his fist, and Laura folded in half backwards, snapping her spine. He then threw her at the feet of the other Avengers, who looked at her crumpled form in horror. Sam bent down and picked up Laura as Bucky and Sharon opened fire on the three villains to cover the retreat. Zemo and Mystique were about to give chase as the Avengers reached the Quinjet, but the avatar of En Sabah Nur held up his hands to stop them. "Let them run. They are of no consequence to me or my plans." The statue then dissolved into dust and filled in the whole in Valley wall from whence it came.

 

* * *

 

**Above the Atlantic Ocean**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam sat in the pilot's seat of the Quinjet, flying quietly. Bucky was running maintenance on his arm as Sharon sat next to the folded Laura.

 

"Sharon, a little help." Laura groaned, causing Sharon to jump in shock.

 

"Oh my God, you're okay!" Sharon gasped.

 

"Yeah. Healing factor." Wolverine replied as if it was meant to be obvious to Sharon. "Now could you help me unfold my back so I don't heal wrong?"

 

"Yeah, of course!" Agent 13 said, rolling Laura onto her side. "This is, uh.... Probably going to hurt."

 

"Shut up and re-break my back so I can un-break my back." Laura snarled. Sharon nodded and grabbed Laura's foot. She began to push in the Mutant's back and pull on her leg, but couldn't get much progress.

 

"Need a hand?" Bucky asked.

 

"Please." Sharon replied. Bucky's metal arm then landed on the table. "Did you just Toy Story us?"

 

"It's charged with kinetic energy. Wedge it between her halves." Bucky explained, turning to his computer with a shit-eating grin.

 

"Fucking... This is gonna suck." Laura groaned.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo stood in En Sabah Nur's prison, looking upon his statue sarcophagus.

 

"My Horsemen, I have a job for you." En Sabah Nur explained. Mystique quickly knelt, with Zemo following suit after a pause.

 

"What do you need?" Mystique asked.

 

"I am bound to this prison of stone, my powers trapped within this Valley. I require a key, a way to unlock the souls trapping me here. A being empowered by the Soul Stone will do." Apocalypse instructed.

 

"That's an issue. The Avengers used the Soul Stone to bring back everyone, and now it's hidden... Somewhere." The Horseman of Pestilence explained.

 

"There are two beings with the power I need. Adam Warlock, who holds the Stone itself. However, he is somewhere in the cosmos. But there is another. The former Stonekeeper of the Soul Stone. Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull. He's on Earth after being freed from his chains on Vormir by Thanos. Find him, bring him to me. Alive. I'm sure that's within your powers." The First Mutant ordered. Mystique and Zemo rose.

 

"We will not fail you." Mystique smiled.

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam and Sharon sat on the couch in the common area of the Avengers Facility, two drinks on the coffee table. Sharon's hair was drying from a shower, and she was brushing it absentmindedly.

 

"This has been an adventure." Sharon sighed.

 

"Damn right." Sam replied, putting his head back on the top of the couch.

 

"Laura's cool to work with, though. That healing factor's damn cool. And the nanotech suit. I need to get myself one of those." Agent 13 said longingly.

 

"Bucky throwing you his arm to re-break Laura's back with was hilarious." Captain America smiled.

 

"Ooh, you brought it around to Bucky." Agent Carter smirked. The Airborne Avenger gave her a confused look.

 

"The hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

 

"Cap, Egyptology wasn't my only minor. I also minored in Sociology." Sharon gave him a smug grin.

 

"How did you find the time to have more than... Nevermind." Sam began before cutting himself off.

 

"My point is that I know when someone's got a crush. You like Barnes, it's really damn obvious. Tell him." Sharon instructed.

 

"I... I mean... Look, Sharon. How do you tell your best friend you like them?" Sam sputtered.

 

"With words. Flowers. Maybe a candlelit dinner if you feel fancy." Sharon rambled for a moment. "Just... Tell him. Be direct."

 

"I'll... Keep it in mind." Sam sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm proud to now announce one more more story for this universe, one I didn't want to announce until the X-Men and Apocalypse was revealed.
> 
> Avengers/X-Men: Revelation. It's coming at the end of this phase.


	7. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap takes some time to recover their bearings after the fight against Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some character driven stuff!

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 007:**

 

You know, I think Sharon might have a point. I really should ask Bucky out sometime. I mean, I could just ask him out for a beer as friends, read the room, and if the reading's good, make out with him. Ah, what am I talking about? I'm moving way too fast. I mean, does Bucky even like guys? His and Steve reminisced about some girl during the war called... Dolores, I think? Bucky and her were a thing for at least a little bit.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sharon walked into the common room of the Avengers Facility holding two bottles of beer, where Bucky was sitting and braiding a lock of his hair.

 

"Where'd you learn how to braid?" Sharon asked, handing Bucky one of the beer bottles.

 

"I had three sisters growing up. Best way to deal with the long hair." Bucky explained.

 

"Maybe get a haircut? I know a good barber on 4th Street." Sharon snarked. Bucky rolled his eyes and ran his metal thumb up the neck of the bottle, and the cap popped right off. Sharon, not one to be outdone, pulled her gun from her hip and pointed it at the top of the bottle.

 

"No, no. Bad idea!" Bucky said before putting his Vibranium hand up to the other side of the bottle. "Let's not have any ricochets."

 

"Sounds fun." Sharon grinned. She then pulled the trigger, and the top of the bottle shattered. The two looked down at the bottle, disappointed.

 

"WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT?" Sam yelled from the next room over.

 

"My gun misfired!" Agent 13 fibbed. She then pointed at Barnes. "Say nothing."

 

"You might want to get a cup." The Winter Soldier deadpanned, setting the crumpled bullet on the table. Sharon nodded, taking her topless beer to back to the kitchen before returning moments later with it in a wine glass. "Why did... I don't... Alright."

 

"So." Agent 13 said, raising her wine glass of beer to her mouth.

 

"So?" The Winter Soldier asked, taking a drink of beer.

 

"You like Sam." Sharon said plainly. Bucky squeezed the beer bottle with his metal hand, shattering it and spilling beer all over himself.

 

"Fuck." Bucky groaned.

 

"Look, clean yourself up, and then take a listen to this. I found some recordings from Sam that I think you'll want to hear." Sharon handed Bucky her phone, a file labelled 'Captain's Logs' on them.

 

"Okay." Bucky sighed.

 

* * *

 

Bucky laid on his bed, Sharon's phone in his hand and headphones on his head.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 1. You know, when Steve asked me to become Captain America, I told him the shield felt like it belonged to someone else. The shield is mine but... I don't know, feels weird to hold it still. I love the new suit, though. It's flashy, and it looks damn stylish. T'Challa and Shuri provided Vibranium weave for the suit, and trust me. Feels good to be bulletproof. Quote that weird video the Spider-Kid showed me, my shield is the size of a dinner plate. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ " Sam's voice came through Bucky's headphones. Bucky smiled.

 

"The suit is damn good. Does wonders for Sam's ass." Bucky said to himself. "God, did I really just say that?"

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 2. Right, so this Laura chick? Insane plane. I mean, it's a Blackbird. The Quinjet's cool and fancy but Blackbirds have style. Style aside, she's got skills. Those claws are handy in a fight, and she's fast. The fight against this Avalanche guy would've been a helluva lot longer without her. I really need to get better with this shield. Captain America can't keep getting his ass saved. Bucky will never let me live it down. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ "

 

"God, Sam's cute when he's worried about what I think." Bucky sighed.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 5. I think Bucky's been making heart-eyes at me. Like, it's been a month since we all came back from the stupid purple fuck's Snap, and every day we'll be doing something like hanging out in the common room of the Facility. Sometimes I'll look up and he'll look away or he'll raise his phone up. I don't know, maybe I'm just reading into this too deep. It's nice having him watching my back, no matter what he's actually watching. God, I hope he doesn't read these. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ "

 

"Oh, God. Was it really that obvious? I mean, Sharon and Laura found out. And of course I won't read them. They're audio logs, you adorable idiot." Bucky sighed happily.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 6. Well, Egypt. Always thought Egypt was cool. My mom took me to a King Tut exhibit once. Fun times with her. Now that I'm rolling out with Laura, Sharon, and Bucky to fight a couple of villains there, I'm pretty intrigued. I mean, they're in the Valley of the Kings. Maybe I can convince Bucky to join me in some of the tombs after. There's some really nice art in those. We could make it a... Make it a date? Was I really just about to say that? God, I hope he doesn't read these. I mean, how do you tell your best friend you like them? Ridiculous. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ "

 

"Still audio logs, Sam. Wouldn't take much convincing to hang out, though. Especially when he likes you too." Bucky laughed.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 7. You know, I think Sharon might have a point. I really should ask Bucky out sometime. I mean, I could just ask him out for a beer as friends, read the room, and if the reading's good, make out with him. Ah, what am I talking about? I'm moving way too fast. I mean, does Bucky even like guys? His and Steve reminisced about some girl during the war called... Dolores, I think? Bucky and her were a thing for at least a little bit. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ "

 

"I like 'em both the same, Sam. But I really like you." Bucky smiled. The playback then stopped, and Bucky took his headphones off. "I should give Sharon her phone back."

 

* * *

 

Bucky walked into the main room of the Facility, where Sam and Laura were sitting with Sharon.

 

"Hey, you found my phone." Sharon smiled knowingly. She got up and Bucky tossed the phone to her. The comms screen of the Facility then started to beep. Sam raised his hand to accept the call, and Charles appeared on the screen.

 

" _Ah, excellent. The number worked. Onto business. I've had my top scientist, Hank McCoy, look into Mystique's device. We believe it can be neutralized by a specific compound. Element 119, as recently discovered by an Australian team and named Melbournium, has the right radiation to be adapted into a bullet to neutralize the duralumin._ " Charles explained.

 

"Can you control a guard to get us some?" Laura asked.

 

" _Unfortunately, no. The Melbournium is in a facility in Sydney called the Sydney Enhanced Energy Research Facility. They appear to have duralumin in the facility itself._ " Charles explained.

 

"So we're doing a heist. Neat." Sam sighed. "Thanks for the information, Professor Xavier."

 

"Good luck." Charles smiled before hanging up.

 

"A heist is a little out of our comfort zone." Sharon noted.

 

"Bucky and I know a guy." Sam smiled.

 

* * *

 

**San Francisco**

**June 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, Sharon, and Laura stepped out of a rental car in the driveway to a house.

 

"God, San Francisco's hot in the summer." Sharon complained, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

 

"Maybe get a haircut. I know a gal who knows a good barber on 4th Street." Bucky snarked at Sharon. She gave him an annoyed look, much to Sam and Laura's confusion. Sam knocked on the door, and a teenage girl opened it.

 

"Dad, you've got visitors!" She called into the house.

 

"Coming, Peanut!" Scott's voice ran out. He walked up to the door. "Sam, Bucky, Sharon, girl I don't know! Hey! What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

 

"Hey, Tic-Tac. We need a big favour." Sam smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter because I felt cheap with the repeated Captain's Notes.
> 
> By the way, Captain Marvel: Phalanx will be starting soon.


	8. A Heist Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap and Ant-Man break into the SEER Facility to steal some Melbournium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hero chapter, folks! We'll have some villains next time, don't worry.

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 008:**

 

Well, we're making some progress on finding Mystique and Zemo with our telepaths. Fortunately, Tic-Tac agreed to help us get the Melbournium. Which is great. None of us are really heist material. Bucky and I are soldiers, Sharon's an intelligence agent, and Laura's... Well, Laura's Laura. We need to get these bullets. Bucky's going to make some awesome shots to Mystique's armour and look badass while doing it. Ah, shit, I brought it to Bucky. Sharon was so right.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

 ******San Francisco**

**June 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

So Sharon walks into the SEER Facility's front door dressed in a suit jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and glasses lookin' crazy stupid fine. She steps up to the metal detector and flicks her shoulder just before she enters. One of the guards gave her a look like!

 

"What was that, girl?"

 

And then Sharon's like!

 

"Sorry, man! Bug on my shoulder, y'know!"

 

So Scotty soars past the metal detector and lands on the other side! Sharon steps past the detector after being scanned and Scotty jumps onto her shoe. She bends down to tie it, and Scotty hops into Sharon's hand. The two walk down the hall until they reach a double sliding door to a lab, you know the one that all the labs in movies have. Sharon pulls a pen from her pocket and wedges it between the two doors, creating just enough room for Scotty to slide inside! An alarm goes off and two guards run up, seeing Sharon next to the door. And then one of the guards is like!

 

"Yo, what the hell's goin' on here?"

 

And Sharon's all!

 

"Man, I don't know! I was just walkin' by, mindin' my own business, when this door decided it didn't like me, homie!"

 

Meanwhile, Scotty continues through the lab until he happens upon the, uh... Melbournium! That's what it's called! He jumps up onto the table through a complicated series of parkour jumps because my man Scotty's good at that, but he gets sprayed by a scientist!

 

* * *

 

"Luis." Sam cut Luis off. Luis looked at Captain America, who was sitting on Scott's couch with Scott and Cassie. Sharon, Laura, and Bucky sat in arm chairs nearby, and Luis stood over the table.

 

"Yeah, Captain America?" Luis asked.

 

"We need a plan that gets us the Melbournium and doesn't end with Sharon arrested and Tic-Tac getting sprayed with RAID." Sam sighed.

 

"Right, right, sorry. I'm just really excited, y'know?" Luis rambled for a moment.

 

"Just... New plan." Captain America instructed.

 

* * *

 

Okay, okay. New plan. Aight, Laura walks into the front door of the SEER Facility wearin' a tank top with an intern's badge, tight jeans, and heels lookin' crazy stupid fine! She pauses before goin' into the metal detector, and the guard gives her a look like!

 

"Girl, you just walk through! It ain't scary!"

 

And then Laura's just like!

 

"Ay, I'm not afraid, homie! It's just that I was in this horrific car crash a while back, and I broke, like, all my bones, y'know! So I got all kinds of metal in my body holdin' me together!"

 

She then walks into the detector, and it beeps because y'know obviously it would! Her skeleton's coated in this sick ass metal! Scotty takes this opportunity to hop off of her and run through the Facility, dodgin' all the folks! My man Scotty doesn't want to be stepped on so he's goin' all serpentine! Laura finally passes security because y'ain't gonna hold up a girl who was in a car crash, right? She and Scotty make it to the lab, and Laura looks at the door all like!

 

"I could cut through this with my super sharp claws, but that'd set off all the alarms! It's your play, Scotty!"

 

So Scotty hops onto the security panel 'cause he knows Laura's right! He shrinks down even smaller than normal 'cause that super suit is super sick! I want a suit, y'know? Like, I asked Hope for a suit, doesn't even need to have powers. I just really want a-

 

* * *

 

"Luis." Scott cut Luis' tagent off. "The heist."

 

"Right, the heist." Luis nodded.

 

* * *

 

Where was I? Oh, yeah. The panel. Scotty grows a little bit inside the panel, and starts messin' with the wires because he's got mad electrical skills! The door opens, and Laura steps inside. Scotty gets out of the panel and starts going to the Melbournium. Laura sees the scientist in there, and she's like.

 

"Hey, man! You got a big brain! I bet you got a big appetite too! Wanna get lunch?"

 

And the scientist is all distracted because Laura's looking crazy stupid fine in that tank top and jeans and those heels! I mean, girl! You've got legs! And the scientist totally agrees, you know? He's all!

 

"Damn girl, that was a twist on a really bad pick up line, and I'm totally into that and this outfit! Let's hit the food place!"

 

* * *

 

"Luis, there's a problem with your plan. I don't own heels, and I definitely can't walk in them." Laura cut Luis off.

 

"Oh, totally cool. I can't either, so I respect that! Sorry for assuming, you know? We'll swap the heels for some nice boots!" Luis rambled apologetically for a moment.

 

"Those I own many of." Laura grinned.

 

"Aight, continuing the plan." Luis smiled back.

 

* * *

 

So Laura and the scientist get to the food place, and they get ready to get some grub. Maybe some fries? New York Fries is good. Maybe some Chinese food. What was I saying? Right. So they're at the food place, and the scientist bumps into another crazy stupid fine girl, and this chick's blonde. It's actually Sharon, and she nabs his clearance badge from him after being all like!

 

"Hey, man! I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't watching where I was goin'! That's my B!"

 

So while Laura has the scientist distracted because he's in heaven because a crazy stupid fine intern lady's chatting him up, Sharon gets the badge to Scotty. They get the Melbournium's safe open and then peace out of there!

 

* * *

 

"Boom! How's that for a plan?" Luis asked.

 

"Does he just call every attractive woman 'crazy stupid fine', or is that new?" Sharon asked Scott.

 

"No, he uses it from time to time." Scott explained.

 

"The plan has too many loose ends, Luis. We're counting on Scott not being seen or stepped on, Laura being let through the front door, the door to the lab having a control panel, the scientist being into girls..." Bucky began.

 

"And what if there's more than one scientist?" Sharon continued.

 

"And how are we going to get an intern's badge for Laura. Hell, we don't know if SEER has those." Scott added.

 

"Why doesn't Sam just suit up, walk in the front door, ask to meet with the head scientist, and ask for some Melbournium because the world is at stake?" Cassie piped up.

 

"That's ridiculous, Cassie. Not nearly elaborate enough to be a cool superhero thing." Luis shrugged.

 

"And it's too easy. It'll never work." Bucky added.

 

* * *

 

**Syndey**

**June 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam shook hands with the head scientist of SEER.

 

"It's been a pleasure, Captain. I hope that our work can indeed help save the world." The scientist smiled.

 

"Thank you for your help, ma'am." Sam nodded, picking up a briefcase. He began to make his way outside the building when he was stopped by two young black women wearing intern badges.

 

"Son of a bitch, SEER does have intern badges." Sam said to himself.

 

"What?" One of the women asked.

 

"Sorry, just... Uh... Superhero thing I was remembering. What did you two need?" Captain America stumbled for a moment before regaining his composure.

 

"Would you mind getting a selfie with us?" The same woman asked.

 

"Sure." Sam shrugged. The other woman pulled her phone out and snapped a quick picture.

 

"Thank you." The woman who took the picture smiled. "For being Captain America. You know how much it means to us."

 

"I do my best. That's all I can do." Sam smiled back before leaving the building. Bucky, Sharon, Laura, and Scott waited by the car.

 

"Well that went... Surprisingly well." Scott nodded slowly.

 

"You know, I feel bad for flying you all the way out here, Tic-Tac." Captain America said sheepishly.

 

"Hey, it's no problem. I'll just keep tagging along if you don't mind. You never know when you need a BIG solution." Ant-Man laughed at his own joke.

 

"Get in the car, Scott." Sharon rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that chapter summary was totally fake. Sorry to those hoping for an actual heist.
> 
> Anyways, Captain Marvel: Phalanx Chapter 1 is coming either next or after Chapter 9 of SW: CA!


	9. No Sacrifice, No Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap returns to the X-Mansion with the Melbournium. Sam and Laura have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think it's time to explain why Laura's the Wolverine and Logan isn't around, don't you?

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 009:**

 

We've got the Melbournium, but we need to make it into a bullet. Xavier says one of his labs can help us out, so we're flying back to New York. This jet lag's insane. New York to Germany to Wakanda to Egypt to San Francisco to Sydney and now back to New York. Hey, at least Bucky looks cute when he's sleeping. God, maybe I should tell him.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

 ******New York**

**June 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, Sharon, Laura, and Scott disembarked from the Quinjet and onto the lawn of the X-Mansion.

 

"Hey, Laura. I've been wondering." Sharon piped up as they walked towards the door. "This is a school. What happens in the summer? Do the students go home?"

 

"Some do. For others, this is home. Some Mutants are lucky. Their families sees beyond the powers. An even luckier few have Mutant parents or close relatives. But there are many who aren't lucky."

 

"God, that's..." Sharon sighed solemnly.

 

"The world Mutants live in." Laura smiled sadly. The five reached the door, and Laura opened it for her guests. They weaved through the somewhat empty halls, not seeinf many people except one woman with red hair and a man with red glasses. "Hey, Jean. Hey, Scott."

 

"Hey, Laura." Glasses Scott smiled. Jean scoffed briefly before she walked away. Scott looked at Laura's group and back to the retreating Jean. "Sorry, I, uh..."

 

"It's okay." Laura sighed sadly.

 

"Charles is waiting for you in the Biochem Room." Glasses Scott explained before he left in pursuit of Jean.

 

"What's her deal?" Shrinking Scott asked.

 

"It's... A long story." Laura explained. She then lead the group to the Biochem Room, where Charles was indeed waiting. With him was the blue furry man Sam and Bucky had seen earlier.

 

"Ah, Laura. Avengers. Good to see you. Mr. Lang, my name is Charles Xavier. We haven't met yet." Charles extended a hand to Scott, who shook it.

 

"It's a pleasure." Scott nodded.

 

"And this is Dr. Hank McCoy, the school's top scientist." Charles motioned to the blue furred man.

 

"Oh my God." Sharon's eyes widened at Hank, who gained a hesitant look.

 

"I know, I'm bl-" Hank began.

 

"You're Hank McCoy! I read some of your papers in university. They were recommended reading for my Chem program!" Agent 13 nerded out briefly.

 

"Always glad to meet a fan?" Hank nodded slowly. He then looked at Sam. "Could I see the Melbournium?"

 

"Sure." Sam handed Hank the case. Beast opened it, pulling the metal out.

 

"My stars and garters, it's incredible." Beast smiled. He then looked at the other heroes. "This will take a bit. Mr. Lang, your shrinking tech may help us out. And Sergeant Barnes, we'll need to plan for your shooting style. If you both could stay, that would be excellent."

 

"Sure." Bucky nodded.

 

"Professor, I'd love to pick your brain about a case the JCTC is working on. If you don't mind." Sharon asked.

 

"Of course, Agent Carter. Laura, why don't you give Captain Wilson a tour?" Charles smiled before looking at Laura, who nodded.

 

* * *

 

Laura and Sam sat on a balcony of the X-Mansion, cups of coffee in their hands.

 

"That Jean girl. What's her deal?" Sam asked. Laura sighed.

 

"You really want to know? It's... It's not pretty." Laura lookes at Sam.

 

"I worked as a grief councillor before putting my wings back on. I've heard a lot of dark stories. The point is to listen." Sam explained.

 

"It happened six years ago. A place in Alberta called Alkali Lake." Laura began.

 

* * *

 

**Alkali Lake**

**August 2nd, 2015**

 

* * *

 

_Scott, Jean, and a man in a suit nearly identical to Laura's ran down the hallways of a facility. They all wore suits like Laura's, but they were coloured black and had different accent colours. Scott's had a visor and blue accents, including a large 'X' emblazoned on his chest. Jean had red accents and extended shoulder pieces with a small 'X' on each. The man in the suit like Laura's had yellow accents and had three claws on each hand. A massive squadron of soldiers emerged and moved towards the X-Men._

_"Magneto, do you copy?" Jean said into her comms._

_"I copy, Cerebra." A man with an accent that sounded like a blend of Irish, German, British, and Canadian spoke through the comms._

_"We could use some backup down here. Do you think you can get us some?" Jean asked._

_"On my way." Magneto replied._

 

_"Put your hands behind your heads and get down on your knees, freaks!" One of the guards ordered. The three X-Men complied, raising their hands and kneeling. A bang was then heard above the three, and the man in a suit like Laura's smiled._

 

_"Jean, Scott." The man began._

 

_"Yes, Logan?" Scott asked._

 

_"Get down." Logan finished. The ceiling then shattered, and a man in a suit like the other X-Men, but with a helmet, cape, and white accents, descended from the ceiling. The soldiers opened fire, but their bullets froze in the air before they could strike Magneto. Cyclops, Cerebra, and Wolverine rose and Cyclops fired a beam from his visor._

 

_"Logan, save your daughter! We'll hold the line." Magneto ordered._

 

_"Thanks, Erik." Logan smiled. He then broke into a sprint before Erik lifted him up with his powers and threw him past the guards. Logan landed on the other side as the door shuddered open. Wolverine slid under and the door slammed behind him. He ran up to Laura, who was tied down to a table with a giant vat of molten metal next to them._

 

_"Dad?" Laura asked._

 

_"It's me, Honey Badger." Logan smiled. "Did they hurt you?"_

 

_"They made me like you, Dad. The Adamantium. They figured it out. They can use it on anyone now." Laura explained frantically. Logan sliced through the restraints on Laura's limbs. She rose from the table and hugged her father. Laura walked to the door, getting to work on the panel._

 

_"I'm sorry." Logan said sadly._

 

_"It's okay, Dad. It's not your fault." Laura replied._

 

_"Not about your skeleton." Wolverine said plainly. Laura turned and saw her father's claws slice through the side of the vat of Adamantium. The molten metal poured over him, and Laura could smell the melting flesh of her father. "I... Love... Y..." Logan's words were cut off by the Adamantium coating his head and mouth. The metal continued flowing until all that was left of Logan was a blob of shining silver._

 

* * *

 

"We lost my father because of me." Laura sighed.

 

"What happened to Magneto?" Sam asked.

 

"Erik felt guilty. He blamed himself for not being able to save my father from the Adamantium. He left. Founded a Mutant haven on Genosha for Mutants who leave the X-Mansion but either can't or don't want to go back to public society." Laura explained.

 

"That's... That's a lot. Logan and Jean were close?" Sam asked.

 

"Logan was like a father to a lot of X-Men. Not to the extent Erik and Charles are, but he was. Jean was one of them. He brought her to the Mansion when she was being attacked for her powers. She knew him for years longer than I did." Laura explained.

 

"She's hurting. Like you. The Snap didn't help that. More people gone for three years. The deaths that weren't and can't be fixed sting even harder." Sam explained.

 

"You're... You're good at this therapy thing, Sam." Laura smiled sadly. Sam laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

"All I do is listen." Captain America smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked out Captain Marvel: Phalanx, Chapter 1 is posted!


	10. Headhunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique and Zemo go after Red Skull in Europe. Apocalypse ponders his past and reflects on his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villain chapter!
> 
> Also, you should probably read my One-Shot "Journey Into Mystery" before you read this.

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 010:**

 

So I just... Really love these Mutants. They're hardcore cool. Healing factors, laser eyes, psychic powers, they're born special. But me? Man, I was born to be a soldier. I train for this, I have control. Well, control over my skills. Control over my life is another matter. I mean, I could tell Barnes how I feel and get that shit on lock, but... Love's scary, you know?

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Prague**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo disembarked from a train, looking around at their surroundings. Both were dressed in rather inconspicuous civilian attire that screamed 'American tourists on vacation' rather than 'Internationally wanted supervillains on the run from Captain America'.

 

"We need to find the seismic activity that Skull's causing. Summoning these creatures creates an intense amount of vibrations." Mystique explained as the two walked through the station.

 

"I'm curious as to why he's doing this." Zemo added.

 

"He's sending a message. He wants someone to find him so he can make a big return to the world. Starting small in Morocco and Mexico, then he brought his Hydro-Man to Venice. Now he's in Prague." Mystique sighed as the two descended a staircase.

 

"There's a massive summer carnival tonight. Good place to kill people and get that attention." Zemo considered.

 

"That's where we're going, then." Mystique smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Apocalypse's tomb filled with an eerie air of fear as his statue shuddered. The rocks cracked and shattered as he stepped free from his avatar of a sarcophagus. The eerie light the tomb made his grey skin and blue markings seem even more otherworldly, and his black, inhuman eyes only added to this effect. He ran his hands along the walls of his tomb, eying the various paintings. He stopped at a depiction of a group consisting of a man dressing in the skins of a black panther, a man wearing the cloak and hood of a Moon Knight, a young Odin holding Mjolnir, a woman with a flaming skull, and a man in the centre wearing a Nemes headdress and bearing the flaming wings of a phoenix behind him.

 

"The Protathlités. My ancient foes. The ones who carry your torches will be thorns in my side in this future as well, but I will triumph over them where you triumphed over me." En Sabah Nur reminisced on his ancient defeat with a tone of fond respect. He then walked over to the depiction of his Horsemen, a longing smile appearing on his face. En Sabah Nur touched the face of Pestilence, the face of his wife. The former Akhenaten smiled sadly. "If only I could look at your face and not a painting, my love." He gained a look of pondering. "I am bound to this Valley of Kings, but you are also entombed within..." Apocalypse chuckled, turning to the stairs. He walked up slowly, the eerie light following on his shimmering and glowing armour. The spot on his eyes where an iris would be glowed blue as he ascended from his crypt, his sclera and his pupils remaining black. The case containing the mummy of his son moved away, allowing him to truly rise from his chamber. The case slid back over the stairs and Apocalypse turned. "Tutankhamun, my son. It's good to look upon your face again. Your body is burned, charred. You fell to that Spirit of Vengeance trying to rescue me, didn't you?" En Sabah Nur's eyes welled up for a moment. "You were loyal to the end. Thank you. I will make your death matter." Apocalypse phased his hand through the case, touching the cheek of his son. "May your ka soar to a place of eternal rest. When my work is truly done, I shall come see you." He pulled his hand out of the case and turned to the door of the burial chamber.

 

* * *

 

**Prague**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo walked through the streets of Prague, the sun setting as the party in the streets began.

 

"Mingle until our mark shows his red face." Mystique ordered. Zemo nodded. The two made their way through the crowd, taking in the sights of the party. War looked over to a nearby food stand, nudging Pestilence's elbow. "Ooh, food. Good plan." The two walked over and up to the vendor at the food stand.

 

" _Dobrý večer. Co vás mohu dostat?_ " The vendor asked.

 

" _Dobrý večer. Dva trdelník, prosím._ " Zemo replied. The vendor nodded, reaching into his stand and pulling out two hot rings of baked dough. Zemo took them with a smile, handing one to Mystique. War pulled a bill from his jacket and handed it to the vendor before he and Pestilence walked away. The Mutant bit into her food, her eyebrows perking up with joy.

 

"This is really good." She nodded. The two then heard screams, looking over at the nearby fountain. Molten metal had begun to shoot from beneath the structure and now flowed onto the ground. The metal shot into the air, forming into an Elemental monster of a molten man.

 

"He's here." Zemo's eyes narrowed. Mysterio then flew overhead, summoning his signature triangular glyphs to his hands.

 

"Let's find him while the people are distracted." Mystique smiled.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Apocalypse stepped out into the setting sun hanging above the sands and stone of the Valley of the Kings.

 

"The first time I've been outside of that tomb in centuries, and I am bathed in the setting sun as I emerge. Fitting. A motif of rebirth." He chuckled to himself. He walked slowly through the Valley, taking in the air of approaching evening. He approached a tomb, the one numbered as KV35. He stepped up to the gate, phasing through. En Sabah Nur walked down the dark staircase of the tomb, descending furthur into the crypt. The darkness was only offset by the glowing from his armour and the tomb lights that turned on as he walked by. Shadows danced and vanished as the former Akhenaten's mere presence illuminated the once dark chambers. He made his way through the tomb until he reached a doorway to an antechamber of the burial chamber. Three bodies laid within, but Apocalypse made his way to one that was in far worse condition than the others. He touched the massive gash in the woman's face. "Nefertiti, my beloved. You took a great deal of punishment trying to help me. You sacrificed the beautiful face you cherished, and I love you all the more for it." Apocalypse smiled sadly. "You said I was your shining sun. We said we would reign eternal. I promise I will fulfill our goals in your name. The rays of light you saw within me will stretch across the world."

 

"Excuse me!" A voice came from behind En Sabah Nur. He rose from the body of his wife, seeing a soldier standing behind him. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

 

"I have come to pay respects to my wife." En Sabah Nur's irises flashed as he grew an extra two feet, causing him to tower over the now terrified guard. His voice took on a deep echo. " **And I go where I please. I am revelation's dawn, the intrument of destiny, the First Mutant! Tremble! Before! APOCALYPSE!** " The soldier raised his rifle and fired, but the bullets crumpled against En Sabah Nur's armour. " **I cannot be harmed by human weapons! You are as much of a threat to me as the Babylonians with their swords and fire sticks!** " En Sabah Nur laughed as he grabbed the gun and crushed it. The soldier stepped back, but the mummy of Nefertiti sat up as Apocalypse's irises glowed. The mummy lunged at the man as Apocalypse continued to chuckle. " **Mankind builds towers to reach the sun and fires arrows towards the heavens, but God merely laughs at their hubris.** " The mummy snapped the soldier's neck and returned to her resting place. En Sabah Nur stretched out his hand and the soldier's flesh melted away, leaving only his bones. " **I will make humanity's bones as dry as those of Cyrus and of Caeser! The dawn of my empire is approaching, and dusk shall never set on it as long as I draw immortal breath!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an exciting chapter!


	11. Let's Try That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique and Zemo remain in pursuit of the Red Skull. Apocalypse continues his soul search, finding something unexpected in the Valley of the Kings. Team Cap prepares for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a nice and long character chapter!

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 011:**

 

The bullet's almost done, which is good. We're still not sure exactly what we're up against, though. This Apocalypse is an ultra powerful mutant. God, I would kill to have the powers of a Thunder God right now. I could call Steve but... Damn it. I promised him I'd do my best, but calling him in for my first big threat as Captain America? Doesn't look good on me. Bucky's... Bucky's helping. The moral support's nice. I don't want to ruin it, though. I'm scared telling him will ruin it.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Berlin**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sharon walked through the hallways of the JCTC headquarters, pistol holstered at her side. She stepped up to the elevator, pressing the button. Agent 13 waited for a moment when the door opened, revealing two soldiers inside.

 

"Soldiers." Sharon nodded at the two.

 

"Agent." One of the soldiers nodded back. Sharon turned her back away from the two.

 

"I'm going down to secure the garage." Sharon explained.

 

"We were assigned to do the same." The same soldier replied.

 

"Always nice to have backup." Agent 13 smiled to herself. "Not always required, though. And I know for a fact I don't have any." She then spun around, kicking the man in the face. Mystique hit the wall, her disguise shifting for a moment before solidifying again.

 

"You're out of your league, Agent." The mutant chuckled, shifting into her natural form.

 

"That's what they all say." Sharon smirked. She then jumped up, kneeing Zemo in the side of the chin before kicking off of his chest and drop kicking Mystique. The Mutant hit the side of the elevator and grunted before getting up and cracking her neck. She jumped at Sharon, punching her in the gut. Sharon grunted in pain before kneeing Mystique in the gut. She then picked up Mystique and threw her at the wall, accidentally smashing the security camera. The Mutant grunted and fell to the floor as Agent 13 pulled out her pistol. Zemo raised his rifle behind Sharon's head, but she activated a small wrist mounted blade and slashed his face before firing at Mystique. The bullet impacted Mystique's armour but crumpled, giving the Mutant a chance to club Sharon over the head.

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

" _Pause._ " Charles' voice resounded. The elevator paused and Sharon took a step back. She turned behind her, looking at Charles through a window.

 

"Little better this time, but I'm still way out of my league in a two on one." Sharon considered. "Rewind it to my pre-asskicking one-liner."

 

" _Alright._ " The simulation rewound and Sharon stepped back to her position.

 

* * *

 

**Berlin**

**June 2nd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

"That's what they all say." Sharon smirked. She then jumped up, kneeing Zemo in the side of the chin before kicking off of his chest and drop kicking Mystique. The Mutant hit the side of the elevator and grunted before getting up and cracking her neck. She jumped at Sharon, punching her in the gut. Sharon grunted in pain before kneeing Mystique in the gut. She then picked up Mystique and threw her at the wall, accidentally smashing the security camera. As Mystique hit the wall, Sharon wrapped her leg around Zemo's shoulder and pulled down, dragging him towards the floor before spinning away from him. She rose, primed a grapple hook from each of her wrists, and pulled her pistol from her hip. She fired at Mystique to distract her for a moment, grazing the Mutant's neck. Agent 13 then pulled the grapple hook from her left wrist and wrapped it around Mystique's waist before wrapping the right grapple hook around Zemo's leg. Sharon slammed her wrists together, causing the grapples to affix to each other and seperate from her suit. She fired at the glass with her gun before kicking Mystique through the heavily damaged glass. Mystique began to plummet as Zemo was dragged behind her. Sharon turned before hearing a gunshot

.

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

" _Pause again._ " Professor X said again. Sharon looked at Zemo's position, seeing the bullet mere inches from her head.

 

"Right, I'd rather not get shot." Sharon's lips shifted to the side in a pondering motion.

 

" _Rewind to the one-liner?_ " Charles asked.

 

"You know it." Agent 13 grinned.

 

* * *

 

**Prague**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo ran, acting as though they were terrified civilians, as Mysterio flew overhead, blasting energy beams at the lava Elemental. Mystique tapped her wrist, pulling up a thermal display.

 

"He's manipulating the thing from not too far away, let's go." Mystique ordered. The two then sprinted into an alley, almost running into a young woman with dark skin and curly brown hair in the process. Her eyes followed after the two, a look of annoyance and confusion on her face.

 

"That's really suspicious." She said before shaking her head. "Focus, MJ. No conspiracy theories."

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Scott and Laura stood in the X-Mansion's gym. Scott was in his suit while Laura was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

"Right, so no claws. Hank'll kill me if I break the suit while training." Scott said, stepping into a fighting position.

 

"No claws. Don't break your hand on my skeleton." Laura replied with a smile. She then ran at Scott, kneeing him in the stomach. Scott doubled over, flipping his helmet up and beginning to cough.

 

"God..." Scott took note of a group of children nearby. "...Bless America!"

 

"You okay, Scott?" Laura asked sheepishly.

 

"I thought you telling me not to break my hand on your skeleton was trash talk!" Ant-Man continued coughing.

 

"You need a doctor?" Wolverine asked.

 

"Nah, I, uh..." Ant-Man took one more laboured huff before collecting his bearings and tapping his regulator and wrist. His helmet flipped back down and he grew an extra foot in height. "I'll just increase my density a little. Now let's throw down for real." Laura chuckled before stepping back into a fighting pose. She charged at Scott, who grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. "So what's the deal with Cap and Barnes?" Laura chuckled.

 

"Oh, it's a classic story. Boy likes other boy. Other boy likes boy. They're both idiots. Idiots who won't tell each other how they feel." Wolverine rolled her eyes as she spun off the ground and swept Scott's legs. He shrunk, regained his balance, and then grew again.

 

"You and Sharon have a bet on when they get together, don't you?" Ant-Man asked, hitting Laura with a right hook followed by a left hook, though she managed to block the left hook.

 

"Nah, betting on your friends getting together is kind of weird, you know?" Laura replied. She and Scott both laughed. "We absolutely jinxed it, didn't we?"

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

En Sabah Nur walked through the Valley of the Kings, approaching KV57. Phasing through the gate, he descended into the crypt. Making his way down a massive corridor before finally ending up in the burial chamber, Apocalypse eyed the art on the walls.

 

"Paramesse gave his father credit for my entire rule." He noted with a smile. "If history is to lie about my empire, then my general is one I am most pleased to be the recipient of that glory. Now let us see just where you hid your father." He touched the damaged lid of the carved red quartzite sarcophagus before placing his hands on the sides of the stone coffin. He stepped back, amazed. Beneath the sarcophagus was not a coffin containing the mummy of his general as he had expected. Instead there was a field of energy, within which the still living body of Horemheb laid, red skin as vibrant as blood. En Sabah Nur smiled a wide grin as he reached his hand into the energy field. Horemheb's yellow eyes shot open and he looked upon his ancient master. "Rise, Horemheb, my once and future Horseman of War."

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam sat in a sitting room of the X-Mansion, nursing a glass of scotch. Bucky walked in with his phone in his hand and a glass of scotch of his own.

 

"Hey, Barnes. What's..." Sam began, raising his scotch to his lips before pausing and looking at a nearby television. "What the hell?" Bucky turned as Sam rose from his seat, seeing Mysterio in combat with Molten Man.

 

"It's just like Agadir, Ixtenco, and Venice." Bucky said.

 

"Do you think we should call Wanda? Get her to give us time to suit up and get there?" Captain America asked.

 

"No, no, I, uh..." The Winter Soldier stammered. "This Mysterio guy can handle it. I mean, we've seen what these magic people can do."

 

"Alright." Sam nodded, sitting back down. "So what's up?"

 

"Um, well, a few days ago Sharon found some files that she wanted me to see. I thought you should take a listen too, y'know?" Bucky explained.

 

"Alright. Sounds vaguely spooky. I'm in." Captain America grinned. The Winter Soldier set his phone on the table and pressed the play button.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 5. I think Bucky's been making heart-eyes at me. Like, it's been a month since we all came back from the stupid purple fuck's Snap, and every day we'll be doing something like hanging out in the common room of the Facility. Sometimes I'll look up and he'll look away or he'll raise his phone up. I don't know, maybe I'm just reading into this too deep. It's nice having him watching my back, no matter what he's actually watching. God, I hope he doesn't read these. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ " Sam heard his own voice coming from the phone. His eyes widened.

 

"I..." Sam started, but the next recording cut him off.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 6. Well, Egypt. Always thought Egypt was cool. My mom took me to a King Tut exhibit once. Fun times with her. Now that I'm rolling out with Laura, Sharon, and Bucky to fight a couple of villains there, I'm pretty intrigued. I mean, they're in the Valley of the Kings. Maybe I can convince Bucky to join me in some of the tombs after. There's some really nice art in those. We could make it a... Make it a date? Was I really just about to say that? God, I hope he doesn't read these. I mean, how do you tell your best friend you like them? Ridiculous. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ "

 

"They're audio logs, I don't read them." Bucky noted, sipping his scotch as his partner rolled his eyes.

 

" _Captain's Log, Entry 7. You know, I think Sharon might have a point. I really should ask Bucky out sometime. I mean, I could just ask him out for a beer as friends, read the room, and if the reading's good, make out with him. Ah, what am I talking about? I'm moving way too fast. I mean, does Bucky even like guys? His and Steve reminisced about some girl during the war called... Dolores, I think? Bucky and her were a thing for at least a little bit. My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America._ "

 

"I like guys and girls, Sam." Bucky explained. Sam's breath hitched for a second. "And I like you."

 

"I..." Sam fumbled as a blush came to his cheeks. "I like you too. Like... A lot." Bucky smiled sadly. It was a soft smile, one that would remind anyone that there was a time before the war for Bucky. A time before the Winter Soldier. A time where he had peace. A smile that showed that perhaps he had some semblance of that peace again.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Winter Soldier asked, his eyes filling with concern.

 

"I... Well... Why... didn't... you tell me?" Sam retorted. Bucky's face went through the five stages of grief in a matter of seconds.

 

"I..." The Winter Soldier began. "I asked you first." Sam gave him an annoyed look before sighing.

 

"Fine. Here. I'll play you the most recent log." Captain America groaned. He pulled out his phone, Bucky taking note of the background for the first time... Ever. It was a selfie the two had taken at Tony and Pepper's wedding afterparty. Bucky smiled fondly at the memory.

 

" _The bullet's almost done, which is good. We're still not sure exactly what we're up against, though. This Apocalypse is an ultra powerful mutant. God, I would kill to have the powers of a Thunder God right now. I could call Steve but... Damn it. I promised him I'd do my best, but calling him in for my first big threat as Captain America? Doesn't look good on me. Bucky's... Bucky's helping. The moral support's nice. I don't want to ruin it, though. I'm scared telling him will ruin it._ " Sam's voice came from the speakers as the present Sam hid his face. He heard Bucky rise from his chair and sighed.

 

"I... I love you." He began. "But... I love being your friend too. And I don't want to ruin that."

 

"Sam." Bucky said, his voice full of love, care, and empathy. "Sam, look at me." Sam looked up from his hands and saw Bucky's eyes as the Winter Soldier's lips made contact with his. Sam's eyes widened in shock before he closed them, leaning into the kiss as he stood up. Bucky broke away from the kiss. "I love you too." Captain America and the Winter Soldier stared into each other's eyes lovingly for what felt like an eternity until the spell was broken by applause. The two turned, seeing Sharon leaning on the door.

 

"About. Damn. Time." Sharon gave them a thumbs up. "Now if you two crazy kids are done necking it like lovesick high schoolers, Hank finished the bullet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened folks! Our Big Damn Kiss!


	12. Playing Catch-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Sabah Nur and Horemheb bring each other up to speed on the worlds they both missed. Mystique and Zemo come face to face with Red Skull in Prague, encountering another problem on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fun, yeah?

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 012:**

 

Well, Bucky and I kissed. It was cool. Okay, cool doesn't sum it up. It's amazing. Love's scary, but it's also awesome. Oh, and the bullet's done. We're going after Mystique and Zemo. Apparently they're in Prague. What are the chances that they're where the last Elemental attack was? Yeah, not a coincidence. Calling it now.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Prague**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Mystique and Zemo arrived at an abandoned bar in Prague. Mystique pulled out her pistol and her form shifted back to its natural state as Zemo's armour and weapons materialized from thin air. Zemo looked at Mystique and nodded, moving to kick down the door.

 

"Excuse me!" A voice came from above. The two looked, seeing Mysterio hovering above them on a cloud of mist like a watchful and mystical guardian of old over the city. Mystique's face shifted into a brief snarl.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Mystique whispered to herself. Her eyes had a moment of thought, running through her options mentally. She settled on distraction, hoping her fellow Horseman would pick up on her trick. "Don't you have a giant lava monster to fight?"

 

"I fought the giant lava monster already. Then I traced it here. To you. And I'm wondering what you have to do with it." Quentin pried, his arms folded in front of his chest as wisps of mist fluttered from the cloud beneath him.

 

"We're looking for the guy that caused it too. Except you're in our way now. So..." The Horseman of Pestilence gave a brief look to Zemo, who finally figured out his comrade's play. With almost inhuman speed, he pulled the grenade launcher from his hip and fired at Mysterio, who caught the grenade with a portal, spitting it back at Zemo. The grenade detonated in his face, but it seemingly had no effect other than stunning the Horseman of War. Quentin slammed down into the ground in a superhero landing, the green mist billowing away in the wind, before rising with his glyphs in hand.

 

"You don't want _any_ part in this!" Mysterio said, his face concealed by the globe around his head but the tone of his voice making clear as a balmy summer day he was ready to kick your ass, your friend's ass, and your dog's ass. "I'm a Master of the Mystic Arts, and I've dealt with your kind before."

 

"Really, you've dealt with the Horsemen of Apocalypse?" Mystique asked, a sly, almost overconfident smirk emerging on her face.

 

"No, but I did fight the end times once," The Extradimensional Sorcerer began, surrounding himself with mist once again. "And I won."

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam, Bucky, and Sharon walked out of the X-Mansion, where Laura, Scott, Charles, and Hank were waiting. Hank held a case in his hand, and Laura had a proud look on her face.

 

"What kept you?" She asked knowingly.

 

"Not important right now," Sam replied quickly.

 

"Oh, come on! For real, what happened?" Scott asked innocently. Bucky rolled his eyes, reached down with his flesh and blood hand, and took Sam's.

 

"I knew it!" Laura yelled. Bucky let go, taking the case from Hank.

 

"You've got nine shots." Hank explained.

 

"I'll only need..." The Winter Soldier began.

 

"Yeah, no. Don't be overconfident and jinx it, Bucky," Sharon ordered.

 

"Alright, Team Cap. Lock and load. We're going to Prague," Captain America ordered.

 

"Yes sir, Captain America!" Ant-Man yelled.

 

* * *

 

**Prague**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Quentin  _boom boom whooshed_ the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr into his hands, blocking a shot from Mystique. Zemo pulled his sword from his back, brandishing it towards Quentin, who hurled the Rings at Mystique.

 

"By Excalibur's Exalted Edge!" Mysterio put his fists together in front of him, drawing a magical blade from an invisible scabbard as the Rings hit the Horseman of Pestilence, smacking her in the face. The Horseman of War and the Extradimensional Sorcerer commenced a sword fight, the two fighting extremely differently. Zemo swung his blade with two hands and crushing power, wielding it almost like a hammer. Quentin, on the other hand, fought like a graceful fencer, striking surgically and with purpose. Twisting the blade out of Zemo's hand, Mysterio brought the tip of his magical weapon to his opponent's throat. Mystique had gotten up by now, charging at Quentin in order to knee him in the gut. Mysterio, however, noticed, leaving his sword levitating by Zemo's neck and summoning the Images of Ikonn with a gesture. A copy of the sorcerer emerged, putting his hands in front of him and conjuring the Shield of the Seraphim to block the Mutant, pushing her back. The real Quentin gripped his magical blade again as the Image raised its hands to the air above and to the left of its head, clapped, and swung its right one down and around as though splashing someone in a swimming pool. "By the Torrents of Tethys!" The Horseman of Pestilence was enveloped by a green wave that turned into an entrapping whirlpool. "Now then. I'm really interested in what you guys were looking for in this building," Quentin explained, his Image manifesting the Crimson Chains of Cyttorak to bind Zemo. "Keep an eye on them," He ordered his Image before the original Mysterio walked up to the door.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Horemheb gazed upon his master, breathing deeply with shock.

 

"My Pharaoh?" Horemheb asked with wide eyes as though he had seen a ghost, a Wakandan accent on his lips. "You... You were locked away! Am I... No, I'm not dead. I've gone mad." Horemheb raised his hands to his head, covering his eyes and his temples. En Sabah Nur smiled, stepping forward.

 

"No, you are not mad, my loyal general." Apocalypse pulled his general in for an embrace. Horemheb returned the gesture before breaking away and kneeling.

 

"My Pharaoh, I apologize. I was unable to protect you from my own son. I am an unworthy Horseman." Horemheb averted his eyes. En Sabah Nur smiled.

 

"When I found you in Wakanda, I saw potential. I saw power. I chose you as my Horseman of War and my General. You were worthy of those titles four thousand years ago, and you remain worthy of them now." The First Mutant offered his hand to the Once Horseman of War. "Now tell me. What happened to Ay? I cannot find his body. My son's was was burned to Duat, and I can only hope his ka finds rest in Sekhet-Aaru. Meanwhile my wife was gravely wounded by an axe, one I can only assume came from Inykhensu."

 

"Ay was smote by the wrath of Odin. The worthy light from his mighty hammer destroyed all of Ay's earthly form," The Once Horseman of War explained sadly. Apocalypse sighed, nodding with grief.

 

"You all gave so much for my quest, my imperative," The First Mutant said, hanging his prideful head. "And yet I was the least harmed by my own quest."

 

"We can avenge our fallen comrades," The General of Egypt said, placing his hand on En Sabah Nur's shoulder. Apocalypse chuckled. "What is it, My Pharaoh?"

 

"This world has new heroes. They call themselves Avengers." Apocalypse looked towards the tomb's exit. "But who will avenge them when they're all gone?"

 

* * *

 

**Prague**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Quentin walked into the building Mystique and Zemo had been waiting outside, being greeted by applause.

 

"Well done, 'Mysterio'. Well done. You've managed to defeat my Elementals with only the help of that odd Spider-Fellow. I'm impressed." The voice of Red Skull pierced the darkness.

 

"You're the cause of the Elementals?" Mysterio asked.

 

"I am," Red Skull replied as he stepped out of the darkness.

 

Mysterio extended his hands in front of him. "I call on the Furious Flames of the Faltine!" He yelled. Three balls of fire appeared over his head as plumes of fire shot towards Red Skull. The flames enveloped him, but the Stonekeeper chuckled. "The hell?" Quentin brought his hands into an x over his chest before turning his hands outward and opening his fingers, slashing out almost like he had talons. "By the Demons of Denak!" Dark tendrils tipped with claws shot from the ground, but each shattered when it slashed at Schmidt. The Extradimensional Sorcerer then stretched his hands skyward, summoning electrical energy to them. "Bolts of Balthakk!" Two bolts of lightning flew from each of his hands, but the energy fizzled out when it impacted the former HYDRA leader. Red Skull then pulled his sword from his back and the blade glowed orange.

 

"You have a talent for magic, Mysterio. But I was the Keeper of the Soul Stone," Schmidt laughed. A beam of light flew from the sword and into Quentin's chest. The sorcerer fell to his knees, screaming in pain. "What a shame magic draws from your soul." Quentin crumpled to the ground, and Skull laughed. Mystique and Zemo stumbled in. "And who might you be?"

 

"We were sent to get you," Zemo explained.

 

"I don't wish to be collected. Now get out of my way." Schmidt brandished his blade.

 

Wait. We're the Horsemen of Apocalypse," Mystique added. Red Skull lowered his blade.

 

"Apocalypse, hmm? Colour me intrigued."

 

* * *

 

**Above The Atlantic Ocean**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sharon and Sam sat in the cockpit of the Quinjet with Bucky, Laura, and Scott preparing their weapons further back in the jet. The silence was calm and purposeful, the only noise coming from Laura polishing her claws and Bucky cleaning his guns.

 

"Mystique's signal is on the move. It's... In the air?" Sharon broke the silence as she looked over to her scanner.

 

"Where's it going?" Bucky asked, looking up from his gun.

 

"I have... No idea. Trajectory is unclear," Sharon explained, her face becoming concerned. "And now the signal's gone. Like, entirely gone. Son of a bitch." The communicator nearby then beeped. Sam tapped the button, with Peter Parker's face appearing on the screen.

 

" _Hey, I, uh, don't really have time to explain the entire logistical things going on but some crazy shit has been going down in Prague! Like, there was a lava monster and-_ " Peter began rambling before Quentin took the communicator from his hands.

 

" _Like he said, we don't have much time._ " Quentin rolled his eyes at Peter, causing muffled apologies to be heard on the other side of the comms. " _My name is Quentin Beck. I'm a friend of Peter's. I just fought two people calling themselves 'Horsemen of Apocalypse'. They were after the source of the Elementals. That source being none other than the Red Skull._ "

 

"Son of a bitch!" Bucky yelled from the back of the jet, his voice clearly annoyed. "That Nazi bastard's still alive!"

 

" _I heard them talking about needing the power of the Soul Stone from him,_ " Mysterio jumped back in.

 

"Alright, thanks, Quentin." Sam nodded at Quentin. Quentin nodded back, hanging up.

 

"So what do we do?" Scott asked.

 

"We they're working for Apocalypse, which means he wants Red Skull. Sharon, Laura, and Scott, go after Zemo and Mystique. Bucky and I are going to Egypt to act as the last line of defense. We don't let Apocalypse get Red Skull," Captain America ordered.

 

"How are we supposed to find them?" Sharon asked. Sam smiled.

 

"We've got a connection to the Soul Stone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heist next chapter, folks! An actual heist this time, not a Luis heist. Though that was fun.


	13. Opening of the Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap calls in help from the cosmos to track Red Skull. While Sam and Bucky head to Egypt to stall Apocalypse, Zemo, Mystique, and Red Skull infiltrate an old SHIELD base, with Sharon, Laura, and Scott hot in pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus, folks! I got busy with things and then I wanted Captain Marvel: Phalanx's chapter numbers to catch up, and now we're finally back with a nice long chapter!

**Captain's Log**

**Entry 013:**

 

Right, so. My first mission as Captain America now involves Nazis, Mutants, and Mutant gods that have some similar ideals to Nazis. This is a hell of a thing. Something's telling me I'm going to need backup.

 

My name is Sam Wilson, and I'm Captain America.

 

* * *

 

**Above Egypt**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Sam walked into the cockpit of his and Bucky's Jump Jet, shield in hand.

 

"That was Wanda. Strange is doing what he can for Beck, but apparently he's lucky to still have a soul."

 

"God, we're definitely not qualified to take down this new and... I don't want to say improved... Red Skull. We need to figure out a way to weaken him," Bucky replied.

 

"Vision said he'd ask the Reality Stone about it," Sam set his shield down next to the co-pilot's seat before sitting down. Bucky paused before looking at his partner.

 

"Did you just say he'd ask the Stone?" The Winter Soldier asked.

 

"According to Wanda, the Stone started talking to him at an inconvenient time," Captain America explained. The two sat in silence for a moment.

 

"We both know what that's code for, right?" Bucky asked.

 

"Oh, yeah." Wilson nodded.

 

"Egyptian Government still refusing to evacuate the Valley?" Barnes asked.

 

"Yeah. Nothing I said could convince them." Captain America shook his head.

 

"Great. This is gong to get messy," The Winter Soldier sighed.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**The Valley of the Kings**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Apocalypse and Horemheb stood, looking over Tutankhamun's body.

 

"I am sorry I could not protect your son, my Pharaoh." Horemheb looked at the charred mummy sadly.

 

"I only wish I had been there to stop you from being the last line." Apocalypse placed a comforting hand on Horemheb's shoulder.

 

"What's that noise?" Horemheb asked.

 

"It appears the place our ancestors were once honoured in death has become a tourist attraction." En Sabah Nur clenched his fist.

 

"They dare defile the chosen ones of the gods?" Horemheb demanded.

 

"Indeed." Apocalypse turned to the door of the tomb. "Let us teach them a lesson."

 

* * *

 

**Zeilerua**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Corvus walked into a party, dressed in a white and silver uniform that looked like a slightly more ornate version of his normal attire. He took a goblet from a nearby attendant holding a platter, raising the glass to his lips as he walked up a set of stairs.

 

" _How's it looking in there, Corvus?_ " Proxima's voice came through the comms.

 

"No sign of the Emissary yet. Adam, report," Corvus replied.

 

" _Nothing on my end,_ " Adam checked in. Corvus noted that the Warlock was downstairs by a fountain.

 

"And Mantis?" Corvus asked.

 

" _I have eyes on her. She's having a chat with the daughter of the High Senator,_ " Adam explained.

 

" _Having a chat with the High Senator's daughter, or being chatted up by the High Senator's daughter?_ " Proxima pried, taking on the tone of a defensive mother.

 

"Proxima, she's a grown woman. She can take care of herself." Corvus chuckled into his drink. He turned his attention to an hors d'oeuvres butler, taking a meat skewer from the plate.

 

" _Debatable on both counts._ " Nebula snarked. " _Remind me why Proxima and I weren't allowed to come inside and are stuck on sniper duty?_ "

 

"You're a very obvious profile and my wife is terrible at stealth missions," Corvus explained between bites.

 

" _You know she can hear you, right?_ " Adam asked.

 

" _She hears him and agrees with him,_ " Proxima chuckled.

 

"On one of our missions, we were tasked with stealing a..." Corvus' eyes darted around. "Yellow gemstone. From a couple. We tracked them for three days."

 

" _I don't remember that mission,_ " Nebula pondered.

 

" _You... Weren't with the Order when it happened,_ " Proxima replied.

 

"Correct. Now, our cover was nearly blown eight times. Proxima was responsible for seven of those," Corvus finished.

 

" _Speaking of blowing cover, turns out the Emissary we're tracking has some sort of relationship with the High Senator's daughter,_ " Adam cut in.

 

" _How do you know that?_ " Proxima asked.

 

" _Because Mantis is currently kissing her, and his soul sounds like he's about to commit murder,_ " Adam deadpanned. Corvus looked over, seeing Mantis locked in a passionate kiss with the daughter of the High Senator, with the Emissary reaching for a knife on a meat cutting table.

 

"Eson above... The bounty said dead or alive, someone take him out," Corvus ordered. Proxima's spear hurled through the window, impaling the Emissary. Screams of fear erupted from the crowd. "Quietly..." Corvus jumped off the balcony and landed near Mantis and Adam, holding out his hand for his glaive. Proxima and Nebula rushed inside as Corvus' weapon found his hand. Guards emerged from around the venue, weapons ready.

 

"You should have said quietly before you said kill him," Adam noted.

 

"It's like the Deezer playlist that the Spider-Boy made for us said!" Mantis yelled. The other four Guardians gave her a confused look.

 

"What?" Corvus and Proxima asked together.

 

"It's Saturday night! It's for fighting!" Mantis grinned.

 

"She's technically not wrong. There are thirty minutes left of Saturday." Nebula shrugged. Corvus shook his head in annoyed acceptance before pointing his glaive at the guards.

 

"Guardians, let's get to work," Corvus ordered.

 

"I'll cue the music." Nebula grinned, tapping her wrist.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The thuds of Apocalypse's heavy footsteps resounded through the Valley of the Kings. A crowd of horrified onlookers gazed up at the First Mutant, who held up a man by the throat. Horemheb stood amongst the crowd, hands behind his back.

 

"People of Egypt! You look upon you once and only rightful Pharaoh! There is no man nor woman nor force of nature that stands equal to me! Mutants as far beyond you as you are beyond monkeys, and I stand beyond even Mutants!" He hurled the man he held down at the crowd, who all screamed as he hit the ground with a sickening splatter. Apocalypse's voice took on the sounds of a legion. " **Your cities will burn in my refining flames! From the ashes of your world, I shall build a better one!** " Apocalypse laughed at the fear of the people trembling before him. " **People of Egypt, kneel before your Pharaoh! Kneel before Apocalypse!** " The entire group quickly fell to their knees, with the exception of one woman.

 

"Did you not hear your master?" Horemheb demanded.

 

"He is not my master. He will never be." The woman shook her head at Horemheb before looking up at En Sabah Nur. "I would rather die on my feet today than live on my knees before you for an eternity."

 

" **Then proceed.** " En Sabah Nur gestured to Horemheb, who created a khopesh. " **On your way to oblivion.** " The blade sailed through the woman's neck. The former Akhenaten held out his hand, the disembodied head flying up to his hand. His eyes glowed, and the hair, skin, and muscles dissolved away, leaving only the skull behind. " **By the sweat of your face you shall serve me until you return to the ground, for out of it you were taken.** " Apocalypse closed his hand, crushing the skull into tiny fragments. " **You are dust, and to dust you shall return.** " He blew on his hand, scattering the dust and shattered remains of the skull into the wind.

 

* * *

 

**Zeilerua**

**June 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

**Scene Music:**

**[Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNT6bwrvIzY) **

 

The guards charged at the Guardians of the Galaxy, but the first was backhanded across the room by Corvus. A second made an attempt to attack, but was met by a dropkick from Nebula, who then hurled one of her batons at another guard.

 

"Proxima, on your six!" Corvus yelled. Proxima grabbed the guard approaching her from behind and hurled him up at Adam, who blasted him with an energy beam. She then threw her spear at Nebula, who caught it and clubbed another soldier in the head.

 

" _Corvus, this is Agent Sharon Carter. Do you copy?_ " Sharon's voice came through the comms. Mantis uppercut a guard, with Nebula impaling said guard with Proxima's spear.

 

"Glaive here. What do you need, Agent Carter?" Corvus twirled his glaive in a wide arc, taking three heads off in one fell swoop.

 

" _I need the services of Adam Warlock. We've got a Soul Stone situation regarding the Stonekeeper. He's on the loose and we need to track him,_ " Sharon explained.

 

"Adam, you're up. Give them a hand, will you?" Corvus ordered. Adam nodded, closing his eyes. A guard then fired a series of blasts at Corvus, causing the Guardian of the Glaive's left arm to come off. Glaive rolled his eyes, picking his limb up and using it to beat the offending guard.

 

"According to the Soul Stone's energies, they appear to be heading towards Latitude 38.89, Longitude -77.06." Adam explained.

 

" _I'm familiar with those coordinates. Thanks, Guardians,_ " Sharon said.

 

* * *

 

**Above The Atlantic Ocean**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

" _No problem, Sharon,_ " Corvus replied as Sharon turned off the comms screen.

 

"They're heading for DC. The Triskelion. Well, what's left of it," Sharon explained.

 

"Sounds fun. What are we looking at?" Scott asked.

 

"It's an active government restoration and reclamation project, so there are biometric scanners at the gate," Sharon began.

 

* * *

 

**Washington, DC**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

A car drove up to the gate of the Triskelion, Daisy Johnson in the front seat. The guards came up to the car window, holding a scanner out to her. She placed her hand inside the scanner, waiting for a few moments before it beeped.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Agent Johnson." The guard holding the scanner said. "You can proceed." The gate then opened.

 

"Inhuman genes tend to make these things take a little longer," Daisy chuckled before driving inside.

 

* * *

 

**Above The Atlantic Ocean**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

"Can you get us in, Sharon?" Scott asked.

 

"I'm one of the highest ranking SHIELD agents and you're an Avenger. Laura may have an issue with the next security measure, though," Sharon continued. Laura gave a mildly annoyed look.

 

"Metal detectors?" She asked. Agent 13 nodded.

 

* * *

 

**Washington, DC**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Daisy parked her car in the garage and stepped out. Another SHIELD agent stepped out of the backseat holding a case. They walked towards the inner gate when they were stopped by the guards.

 

"We have a suspicious weapon that we found on a mission. We're filling it away. Deputy Director's orders." Daisy explained.

 

"Of course, Agent Johnson." One of the guards nodded. Daisy and her assistant then stepped into the scanners, placing their weapons on the tray.

 

"Do I need to take my gauntlets off? The micro-vibrations from my powers are really starting to mess up my arms, so I'd rather not if I can get away with it." Quake asked sheepishly.

 

"No problem, Agent Johnson. We'll just note it down." The guard nodded as his partner commenced the scan.

 

"Thanks, Agent..." Daisy paused, looking at the guard. "Ooh, I feel like it starts with an... M."

 

"Agent Miller, yeah." The guard smiled.

 

"Agent Johnson, Agent Seymour, you're free to pass." The other guard said as the scanner opened up again. Daisy took the case containing their payload and continued inside.

 

* * *

 

**Above The Atlantic Ocean**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

"What do you think they're going for once they get in?" Laura asked.

 

"0-8-4 storage. Without a doubt," Sharon explained. Scott raised an eyebrow.

 

"What's an 0-8-4?" He asked.

 

"Object of unknown origin. We've had a few interesting ones over the years. Thor's hammer was one, there was a shield discovered in Russia by Coulson and May made of an unknown metal a decade ago, and we recently found a trident in Hawaii."

 

* * *

 

**Washington, DC**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Daisy and Agent Seymour walked up to a vault door, case in Daisy's hand. The guards by the door put their keys into the locks behind them, causing the vault to open. The two agents stepped inside, the vault closing behind them. The two removed their guns from their holsters, shooting the two internal guards in the face. Daisy shifted into Mystique as Zemo removed his mask. Zemo opened the case, and Red Skull's sword glowed, with him emerging from the blade.

 

"The soul scan you did on the Miller guy was a good sell," Mystique complimented Red Skull.

 

"I try." Red Skull waved off the compliment.

 

"Alright, what are we here for?" Mystique asked. Red Skull opened a container, pulling a large box out.

 

"This," He answered.

 

"And what is that?" Zemo asked.

 

"That, unfortunately, is a question you will not learn the answer to." The Stonekeeper grinned. He waved his hand at Mystique, whose form shifted to look like Red Skull's.

 

"I can't change back!" Mystique yelled in the voice of the former leader of HYDRA.

 

"Correct." Red Skull grinned. He then waved his hand, opening a portal like those of the Masters of the Mystic Arts behind him. "Good luck with the Avengers." He fired a blast of energy at a nearby container, setting off the alarms as it exploded. The Stonekeeper then walked through his portal, with it closing behind him.

 

* * *

 

**Egypt**

**June 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The Quinjet touched down in the Valley of the Kings, with Sam and Bucky stepping out. They saw Horemheb waiting in the middle of the valley, the carnage of the now dead and dry bodies of the tourists around him.

 

"My master decrees that you come no further." Horemheb ordered.

 

"It's not his lucky day then." Sam hurled his shield at Horemheb, hitting the Horseman of War in the face.

 

" **Captain America. The Winter Soldier.** " En Sabah Nur's voice came from above. The two heroes looked up, seeing him atop an enclave of rock. In front of him were three more tourists on three pillars of rock, the last ones alive. The first had no eyes, the second had no ears, and the third had no mouth. " **Before you see the sins of the world. Those who are blind to the deeds of those greater than them.** " The pillar of the blind tourist fell. " **Those who are deaf to the words of greatness.** " The pillar of the deaf tourist fell. " **And those who refuse praise their leaders.** " The pillar of the mute tourist fell. " **I am the opening of the eyes. I am the opening of the ears. I am the opening of the mouths.** " En Sabah Nur waved his hands, and the bodies around Sam and Bucky came back to life as soldiers of Apocalypse.

 

"Let's do this." Bucky readied his gun.


End file.
